When worlds combine
by Nibbs
Summary: This is a crossover between pokemon amd Digimon and it's got romance in it, I think.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Pokemon or Digimon however I do have plans to have my own animated series  
  
"This stinks" Tai complained.  
Sora looked at him, with a look that a best friend could only master from years of dealing with this kind of attitude.  
"Look just because the Digi-world is going through a dry patch, that doesn't mean that we should let our guard down" she told him.  
"Against what, the ground?" Tai asked, impatiently.  
"Dude, she's right" Matt agreed.  
"Still doesn't stop this from stinking" Tai muttered.  
They walked along a forest; trees everywhere and they knew that if they stopped walking they'd get more lost than they were now.  
The group walked along as usual, but something about them had changed. They were tired of this big adventure, everything in Digi-world was peaceful and calm and  
"Boring" Tai called out form the front of the line. The line stopped and formed a circle of eight kids and they're Digimon.  
"What is it now, Tai?" Matt demanded, crankily.   
Everyone was tired of this big adventure and they weren't in a mood to become any more bored by standing still.  
"I'm bored out of my mind here, I say that we need to double back and go back that way or to change directions" Tai told them. They gave him doubtful looks.  
"Tai that is illogical" Izzy began.  
"That's it Izzy! Who says that this world is so logical I don't think anything we've done is logical" Tai protested. Everyone suddenly shuddered.  
"Did you feel that?" Tai asked  
"It felt so cold." Sora stated.  
A loud beeping sounded. All eight Digi-vices started beeping at once. A black triangle appeared on the screens of the Digi-vices.  
"Izzy, what is it?" Matt demanded   
"Probably that thing" Tk said, casually. He was pointing to a quivering black triangle wavering in the sky a good distance away from them.  
"Whoo, déjà vu" Mimi remarked.  
"What?" fifteen voices cried.  
"That looks like the big thingie we saw when we first got dragged into Digi-world, remember we were all outside, I should have brought my pink furry snow boots what did I pack for camp actually. Well there was my pink..."  
"Mimi's right, well she was for a little while, that thing, possibly a warp hole, looks just like the one that dragged us here, but that one is black" Izzy agreed, ignoring Mimi's babbling after she went on about her pink furry snow boots.  
"It might mean it's evil" Sora suggested.  
"She does have a point, the one that brought us here was all colours but that's good coz we were good and we were meant to save this place but..." Matt commented.  
"So that means that warp hole is letting something evil into our world" Tai yelled.  
"Or maybe its bringing something from our world, maybe that's the way it looked from Digi-world. I mean when we saw it was all different colours but maybe they're transporting more people into this world and it looks like this from inside this world" Izzy pointed out.  
" I say we check it out" Tai announced.  
"It'll give us something to do" Matt added.  
"Oh yeah, get attacked by evil Digimon" Joe answered sarcastically.   
They arrived at a small clearing. There was no evil Digimon and the black triangle glowed overhead.  
"Great, it was nothing" Matt groaned.  
"We're not going anywhere" a female voice called out from nowhere.  
"Kari, can't you keep a lid on that thing that chose to possess you " Tai, grumpily groaned  
"It wasn't me" Kari argued.  
"Its true Tai, she wasn't glowing or anything" Tk added.  
"Well we gotta try," a boy's voice called out.  
"Not giving up without a fight," a younger boy's voice yelled.  
"Yeah now that's beginning to freak me out," Joe said.  
A small hole opened up in the ground .It grew bigger, and black and grey mist swirled around inside of it. The hole started sucking everything in, like a vacuum.   
The kids and they're Digimon got dragged in. Everything was black. When Tai opened his eyes, he saw the other kids and himself hurtling towards the ground. There was river and most of them landed in that. Himself and Sora bounced off something like a huge pillow. They were thrown up in the air by the impact and the bounciness but a few seconds later they landed and they looked down at a strange pillow of a beige colour.  
"Are you guys ok?" a voice inquired. Tai looked down and saw a boy their age with a red and white cap, a pair of jeans and blue jacket with messy black hair looking up at them.  
"Where are we? Tai asked, dazed.  
"On top of my Snorlax" the boy answered.   
"Whoa" the boy said, looking at Tai in shock.  
They both looked behind them and saw a big head; they were sitting on the stomach of what looked like a bear of some sort. Sora gave a little cry of surprise and climbed off. Tai inspected it for a small while before getting off. The others were climbing out of the water and went over to them.  
"What is that thing?" Matt asked.  
"That's Snorlax" the boy answered.  
"Sorry we never introduced ourselves" Sora pointed out.  
"No I know nothing of that Digimon" Tentomon remarked looking at Snorlax.  
"Me either" Biyomon agreed.  
" I never saw him before in my life" Gabumon stated.  
"He's scary" Patamon exclaimed.  
"I never even heard of a Snorlaxmon" Palmon declared.  
"I wonder if he can swim" Gomamon remarked.  
"He might be evil, " Gatomon said, accusingly.  
"This is bad, a Digimon and between the eight of us we don't know who is he" Agumon said, worried.  
The kids signalling desperately for the Digimon to be quiet, and looked at the boy nervously.  
"You think he's a new Digi-destined?" Joe asked Izzy.  
"I'm not sure, I can't imagine why another boy may end up here if he wasn't" Izzy replied.  
"Wow and all this time I thought Meowth was the only Pokemon who could speak" the boy commented.  
He reacted much more calmly than the others expected. A small yellow mouse with pointy ears and a tail shaped like lightning ran towards them.  
"Pikapi!" it exclaimed.  
"Pikachu, your back. Any sign?" he asked.   
Pikachu shook its head sadly. The boy looked down for a moment, disappointed, then looked up again with determination and cheerfulness.  
"Don't worry Pikachu, we'll find her. After all how hard can it be to find her, I bet if we listen we'll be able to hear when she's yelling at Psyduck and then we'll find her" the boy told Pikachu.  
Pikachu nodded and jumped up on the boy's back. They began walking away and talking.   
"That was surreal" Matt said, puzzled.  
"Wait" Tai, yelled after him. The boy turned around and looked at them.  
"Are you guys lost?" he asked.  
"No we think you may be " Izzy told him.   
The boy grinned and let out as nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.  
"I'm always lost. What are you guys doing so far out in the forest. I'm looking for someone and that's why I'm not trying to get out of the forest"  
"Can't we travel around with you?"  
The boy looked at them funnily then smiled.  
"Sure. I'm Ash Ketchum " the boy said.   
"I'm Tai, and this is Sora, Tk, Kari, Mimi, Izzy, Matt and Joe" Tai told him.   
" I still have to find my friend but you guys are probably hungry so we can go back to camp" Ash said.   
"Does he know he's in Digi-world?" Tk asked Izzy.  
" I don't think so, which is strange considering if he thinks he'll be able to get back to camp then he must have appeared bout the same time we did" Izzy answered.  
" I never saw him before and I never saw him at camp. If he's our age, I would have thought we'd know him" Sora remarked.  
"And his Digimon are way different to our ones, they can only say their names" Matt pointed out.  
"Either way, let's see where he's going" Tai told them.  
They came to a campsite in the forest. Three sleeping bags rolled up and a fire. There was some food by the fire and backpacks around.  
"They really are at a campsite," Tai said in wonder.  
"Where's Tracey gone?" Ash asked himself.  
"Misty where are you?" he cried, knowing she wasn't there.  
"Calm down Ash, you'll wake Togepi and give yourself a heart attack. I worry about you, sometimes, you get angry way too easily and you get deliriously happy and excited too easily too and so easy, can your heart really put up with all the energy?" a voice said.  
A girl was in the water. She was holding onto a large starfish and kicking her legs calmly. She stood up and shook her hair that she was down. She was wearing a pink bikini. Agumon jumped in the water and tried to shoot a pepper breath, forgetting about how water quenched fire. The girl watched the steam from the fire rise up from the water. Her head went up as she watched the steam rise, she then turned and looked at Tai blankly.  
"That plan worked perfectly in your head, didn't it? She asked, looking sceptical  
"You never worry about me and the only thing my heart mightn't be able to take is all the stress that comes from travelling around with you" Ash answered. Misty was about to say something back when she took notice of the other kids  
"Why are there half a dozen kids with standing behind you with unusual looking Pokemon? " she asked.  
"I'm in love" Tentomon declared.   
Tentomon charged up an electric bolt in the shape of a heart and aimed. Misty shrieked as she jumped back from an electric bolt in a heart shape.  
"What the heck was that?" she asked, breathing a sigh of relief. She looked over and saw a flying mechanical bug.  
"Bug" she screamed and bolted behind Ash. Ash looked at her and turned around to them.  
"She'll do that to you" he told them  
"Next thing you know, they'll be eating carrots and peppers "Misty whimpered.  
"I would have thought that you liked carrots, what with your hair" Ash commented.  
"Whoa" Misty said, amazed. She had looked at Tai and she too was shocked.  
"Why does everyone do that?" Tai asked.  
"You're still wearing pants if that helps" Matt remarked.  
"Matt, wearing pants always helps" Sora answered.  
"Where did you go anyway?" Ash asked Misty.  
"I was training, something that's obviously an alien concept for you" Misty replied.  
"I could have gone training if I didn't have to go looking for you" Ash protested  
"Since when was I ever a priority to you?" Misty demanded.  
"Because I owe you a bike"  
"True but what has that got to do with anything"  
"My conscience would never be clean if I didn't pay you back for that bike and I don't want that"  
"Ash how in Golem's name do you think you're ever going to get the money for a new bike. You, Tracey and me are in a state of permanently being broke all we have is enough to get by and our Pokemon" Misty asked, exasperated  
"Hey that's not true, we have each other" Ash pointed out.   
Misty looked down and smiled at him shyly. Ash noticed that Misty did that whenever he said something sweet and heart warming. She did the same whenever he said something sweet to Pikachu. A cute shy little smile and she always looked down, like she was trying to hide her shy smile and sometimes there was even a trace of a blush.  
"Anyway. What's your name?" Tai asked.  
"It's Misty" she replied  
"Ok, you were under that water a little too long weren't you. You know you might have been deprived oxygen form your brain" Matt asked.  
Misty turned around and smirked falsely at him.  
"Are you always such a charmer?" she asked Matt, sarcastically.  
."Oh we thought you were just telling us a fake weather forecast" Matt continued.  
"Hey blondie, wanna know a secret? I made someone twice as tough as you cry. I can cause such pain you'd wish you'd never been born, so back off!" Misty warned him.  
Everyone took a step back except for Ash.  
"Your bluffing" Matt choked out,   
"No you mad fool, she whacked me across the head with a log because I was ruining her romantic Paris daydream by eating a biscuit. She kicked Brock in the face for laughing at her, nearly broke Tracey's foot for calling her a chicken. She tried a break a bicycle over her own Pokemon's head just so his attack would work. She's got a huge mallet. You never question her about her threats. Never!" Ash cried. Ash was trying to hold Misty back and Misty was struggling to get free and maul the blonde guy  
"You're just trying to psyche me out "Matt protested, still terrified but doing a better job of hiding it. He did this in the vain hope that this girl wasn't a vicious as she seemed, but said that to save face. He was hoping that he had just called her bluff, not her challenged her true motives. This was a dying hope when he saw her stance. Her feet apart, fists clenched by her side and a look of anger in her eyes and a strange little smirk.  
"Bring it on, Blondie. Bring it on" she dared.  
"Matt your can't fight a girl" Tk told him.  
"Yeah she would destroy you. I so would back down. You may be a good fighter but she's better, and scary" Tai added.  
"See Matt, the guy who leaps into things headfirst and has unlimited courage is telling you not to make things worse" Sora said, praying that Matt wouldn't go through with this.  
It was bad enough to see Tai and Matt fight but to see Matt fight a person they knew for two minutes, a girl and even worse to see the girl win.  
Matt turned around to face her, slightly sheepish.  
"Ok I don't want to fight you because well I'm sort of and you..." he trailed off.   
Much to everyone's surprise Misty didn't say anything cocky or smug. She glared at him and stalked off.  
"Misty, wait! What about the other kids, you never met them. Don't get all whiny on me now. C'mon please?" Ash yelled after her but she was gone.  
" I don't know why I even bother, I'm never going to understand and she's never going to listen to me " Ash groaned.  
"Girls are like that, Sora never listens to me "Tai remarked.  
"She's got deadly temper and I guess the blonde guy was being completely obnoxious and was asking for it "  
"Hey!" Matt cried, defensively.  
They heard a splash and went to see what it was. Misty was kneeling by the side of the lake holding something in the water.  
"Ok try and keep afloat without me holding you ok?" she said.   
She let go of Psyduck who waved his arms around frantically, splashing crazily. Misty placed her hand on her forehead and shook it regretfully. She grabbed Psyduck and held him. Psyduck was still splashing around frantically.  
"Psyduck calm down, I've got you, it's ok" she cried. Psyduck settled down and gave  
a depressed "Psy psy". Misty smiled at it, even though it was really trying her patience.  
"Don't give up, you're as bad as a Magikarp splashing around but eventually you'll get it. I'm your trainer and I'm going to train you till you can swim and you know Goldeen and Staryu and Poliwag will all help out and even Togepi" she assured Psyduck   
"I didn't know you ever actually trained Psyduck. I thought you hated him too much to care"Ash commented. Misty whirled around and blushed deep red.  
"It's just that well I don't care about whether Psyduck gets taught how to swim but I..." she trailed off, mumbling something or another.  
"Misty you never met these kids" Ash told her, deciding that she was embarrassed by caring about Psyduck.  
Everyone introduced himself or herself she smiled and looked at Matt and smiled warmly   
"Blondie, try and pull any more Pokedung with me, then I guarantee that even Ash won't be able to stop me from mauling you. If you can avoid that, then we'll get along just fine" she informed him, still smiling warmly.   
She grabbed her backpack, slung it over her back and turned around.  
"It was very nice to meet the rest of you, I hope everything will work out for you." she said to the others.  
"Let's go guys" she called to her Pokemon. They disappeared back into the Poke balls and she walked away.  
"What was that?" Matt asked in shock.  
"That was Misty, the only female member of the group"  
"And what a female she is" Tentomon added, dreamily.  
Ash looked at Tentomon doubtfully.  
"Why is he in love with Misty?" Ash asked.  
" I don't have a clue." Izzy admitted.  
Mimi was just containing her anger when it just exploded. She grabbed Joe by the shoulders and began shaking him.  
"Why aren't they scared by their Digimon. We were terrified of our Digimon and they are just dancing around it" she cried, hysterically.  
Ash looked at them, completely bewildered. The group an over and tried to calm Mimi down. "You know, lets see what Misty's doing" he suggested to Pikachu, who nodded enthusiastically. With that, they turned on their heels and followed Misty. When the group had finally calmed down Mimi they turned around, both the kids were gone.  
"So Tracey went looking for me?" Ash asked Misty.  
"Yup, when you left to find me, Tracey hung around and when I came back without you, he was worried so he went looking for you and I stayed in here in case you came back. Ever think if we should get beepers?" Misty joked.  
"Yeah but I don't think we could get shockproof, waterproof, shatter resistant beepers" Ash remarked.  
"Yeah I guess, you'd probably lose yours anyway" Misty replied.  
"We have to tell them, that their in Digi-world" Sora announced.  
" Um, It's kind of unlucky that they both ended up here, don't you think?" Joe asked.  
"No" the three girls cried.   
"Isn't it obvious Tai. They like each other" Kari told him.  
"What?" Tai asked, doubtfully.  
"I think they'd be cute together, they're good friends," Mimi added.  
Tai looked at them sceptically but shrugged.  
"We're getting off the point a little, how do you tell someone that they're not in their own world anymore?" Joe pointed out.  
"What would you wear for that?" Mimi asked,  
"You don't have any other change of clothes" Izzy told her, trying to stop her before she drifted too deep into her own world and they wouldn't be able to get her out.  
A boy came back with a blue mouse with big ears, and a purple fuzzy bug.  
"Now Misty's gone and Ash still isn't back. What do I have to do, fasten little bells around their necks to stop them from wandering off? And now there's a gang of kids I never saw before in our campsite" the boy groaned. He paused when he just registered what he had said  
"Why are there kids I never saw before at our campsite?" he asked them, puzzled.  
"Well because your friend has brought us back here" Tai answered.   
"Whoa" was all Tracey could think to say, looking at Tai in shock.  
"Ok now I'm beginning to get paranoid" Tai remarked  
"Which one?" the boy asked.  
"Which one of us? "  
"Which friend brought you back. A boy with black hair or a girl with red hair?" the boy asked.  
"The boy with black hair, Ash and the girl Misty was back here. They're both over there someplace" Matt answered.  
"Matt had a tiny bit of a run in with Misty" Joe added.  
"I'm Trcaey. Don't get the wrong idea about Misty. She's a good friend but has a temper that would make a Gyrados tremble. She has her faults but she has her good points, the same with Ash." Tracey told them.  
"What's a Gyrados?" Kari asked T.K..  
"Something that gets mad easily I guess "T.K. replied, unsure.  
"Tracey, you're back!" Ash called out. Him and Misty stood a few feet away from the group.  
"Yeah, why did you bring you back eight kids?" Tracey asked him.  
"Oh you guys are way too afraid to take chances, if we didn't take a chance would you have your Psyduck?" Ash asked Misty.  
"I didn't want Psyduck, Brock offered him, I tripped, I dropped a Pokeball and Psyduck pushed the button and got sucked in".  
"Ahhh. That's how you ended up with Psyduck" Tracey asked  
"Ah ha, If I never took a chance and stole your bike then I never would have met you and if we hadn't taken the chance to do a job for Professor Oak. Then Brock never would have met Professor Ivy and we never would have met Tracey and we wouldn't be having any cool adventures"  
"Good point"  
"Adventure's, you guys get into adventures?" Tai asked, hopefully.  
"If these three had adventures like the group did then they could all get along easier, they'd have more fun and it would be easier for them to settle into the life of being if being in   
Digi-world." he thought.  
"We can't go from one town to another without getting into some big scheme or plan or something crazy" Misty replied with a sigh.  
"So being in the Digi-world won't be that great a shock for you!" Gomamon pointed out.  
"WHAT??????!!!!!!!" Misty, Tracey and Ash yelled.  
  
To be continued  
I know that no one has any real interest in this, but I've wanted to write a crossover btween the both for ages.  
So anyone who read this, please, please, please, please review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. When worlds combine 2

The 2nd part of my story. I know it's not great but I'm not giving up on it. Sorry about the delay, my Internet connection wouldn't work. I know this story blows an all but I'm putting it up for myself more than for some reviews. I've always had a plan on making a crossover because they're both my favourite shows.Well I guess I prefer one of the more than the other. However just to cause controversy or maybe to avoid it, I'm not going to say which one. HA   
They both rock soooooooooo mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuucccccccccccchhhhhhhhh.  
Neway, I don't own either shows coz that would be just weird plus I think I might notice. If I did own Digimon, I wouldn't have dumped the original Digi destined. I think they all should have gone back, it would have been a laugh and it's not like they ever only took small numbers into Digiworld and if I owned Pokemon there would be no Pichu to replace Pikachu but I do like the new themesong for the Johto journeys better than the othr two theme songs.If anyone wants to get in contcatc with me my email is  
Doddlebabe@hotmail.com .Please read and review.  
Enjoy  
  
  
"How exactly are we no longer in our own world?" Tracey asked.  
"See this is what happens when there's no one watching Ash, " Misty complained.  
"How was I supposed to know that they'd turn out to be psycho's" Ash protested  
Ash started laughing and everyone turned to him, with blank expressions,  
  
"I can see how this would be a good time to laugh" Matt remarked sarcastically.  
"Blonde guy is right," Misty added.  
"Hey I have a name" Matt protested.  
"I have a name for you as well, more than just one in fact" Misty snapped back.   
  
"You nearly had us going there, why isn't it Jessie and James this time?" He asked,  
"You think they're from Team Rocket? "Misty asked him.  
"What else could it be, how could we dragged into another world when we didn't notice anything?" Ash answered.  
"But if they are from Team Rocket, that means that" Tracey began  
"Their going to steal our Pokemon!" the three yelled at the same time.  
"Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Lapras, Snorlax and Charizard. GO!" Ash yelled.  
"Charizard, good God no" Tracey and Misty cried.  
"Relax guys, I know that Charizard will obey me" Ash told them.  
  
Misty and Tracey ducked down in the nick of time to avoid Charizard's   
flame-thrower. Ash collapsed to the ground, after the flame-thrower. He coughed up black cloud. Misty looked down at him cynically  
  
"Charizard return" he choked out, returning Charizard into his Pokeball.  
"Charizard will obey you huh?" she asked, dryly.  
  
She twirled around and flung her Pokeballs in the air.  
  
"Let's go Staryu, Goldeen, Poliwag and Psyduck," she cried.  
"Psyduck?" Tracey asked.  
"Sometimes he can do just the trick and sometimes he fails miserably but I'm going to take my chance"  
"Come on out Venonat. Marril and Scyther" Tracey yelled.  
A team of monsters stood in front of the three kids  
  
"Ever think that maybe our plans backfire?" Tai asked.  
"Who are those guys?" Agumon asked.  
"I certainly don't recall them" Gabumon commented.  
  
Misty, Ash and Tracey stared at the Digimon in shock. The Pokemon looked at them, amazed too.  
  
"Why are you staring at us?" Gatomon demanded.  
"You guys talk?" Misty asked.  
"Yup"  
"And Dexter doesn't know what you are?" Ash asked  
"Who's Dexter?" Tai asked.  
"I don't think you really understand Digiworld" Mimi remarked.  
"And you're on about your Digiworld?" Tracey asked.  
"You know I promised my sisters we'd be home by nightfall," Misty cried.  
  
Ash and Tracey looked at Misty and nodded  
  
"We never disappoint her sisters "Ash said quickly.  
"We'll see you guys around" Tracey added.  
  
With that, they started racing away, the Pokemon being recalled. The other eight kids and eight Digimon watched them disappear.  
  
"That's great, we need to talk to those guys" Tai groaned.  
"I don't get it, what freaked them out so much?" Matt asked.  
"I want to know how their Digimon disappeared in those small balls" Izzy stated, thoughtfully.  
"They had bags" Sora pointed out.  
"So?" Tai asked  
"There's something strange about that" Sora replied.  
"Sora, we have more important things to think about rather than their belongings" Joe cried at her.  
"Forget I ever said anything" Sora said, annoyed.  
{I always get shouted down in this group, just because I'm not the leader or the genius or the rebel, but that doesn't mean they should ignore me. I try using my head, but theres something strange about that. They had backpacks, why would they have backpacks if they were sucked into this world as unexpectantly as we were unless they weren't. Maybe they knew about this place and how they would need backpacks. Maybe they knew about them getting sucked into Digiworld. Maybe Gennai warned them but what's the deal with their Digimon, maybe they're special Digidestined that get alerted when they're going to be called into Digiworld. Maybe their like guardians of Digiworld that's why they have these special balls}   
  
"Hello, Digiworld to Sora" Tai was saying into Sora's face.  
She snapped out of her train of thoughts, to see everyone was waiting for her.  
"Sorry, I was away in my own little world" she admitted, sheepishly.  
"Well tell us when your visiting outer space so we can be prepared" Matt responded.  
"Don't think too much, it'll give you wrinkles" Mimi told Sora.  
The pair of them now were bringing up the rear of the group. They often did, girls always stuck together. Sora looked at Mimi doubtfully.  
"I'll remember that" she promised.  
"I know that your only eleven now but wrinkles have a way of catching up with you" Mimi said.  
"But don't you get wrinkles from stress?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah"  
"So if wrinkles catch up with you and us being the only ones who can save the world an all, won't we get tons of wrinkles from stress that's going to catch up with us, so thinking know won't make a difference "Sora pointed out.  
  
Mimi looked at her in horror,  
"You don't think?"  
"Mimi that's ages away"  
"Wrinkles catch up".  
  
"Heya Tai?" Kari asked.  
Tai looked down at his little sister down by his side.  
"Yeah"  
"Can I go back to Sora and Mimi?" Kari asked.  
"You don't have to ask me, Kari this is really important that you know. You're not here in Digiworld because you're my little sister. You're not just in this group because I am either. Sora and Mimi are your friends are your friends as much as they are mine well maybe not Sora but that's only because she's been my best friend for years. The point is you're a member of the group. Plus it looks like Mimi's having a break down back there. " Tai explained. He turned around.  
"Hey Mimi you look like you're on the verge of a breakdown, are you ok?" he yelled to Mimi. Mimi freaked more at this.  
"More stress, more stress," she cried at Sora, who was trying to calm her.  
"Mimi it's ok, calm down"   
"Hi Mimi are you ok?" Kari asked, walking back to the two girls.  
"Even sweet little Kari's not safe" Mimi whined.  
"Don't ask" Sora mouthed at Kari.  
"Anyway, hi Kari. I thought you'd be up the front with your big brother" Sora remarked.  
"Tai says it's important that I know that I'm not just here because he's my big brother and how I'm a member of this group too"  
"That's is important," Sora replied.  
  
Suddenly, a net fell from the trees, capturing the eight kids and Digimon.  
"These aren't the twerps," a voice cried.  
A teenage girl with long pink hair ran forward.  
"James you moron, these are other twerps. I've never seen those twerps in my life, we were supposed to capture the three twerps with Pikachu" the girl cried back at the trees.  
  
"Lets us out of this net, you freaks" Tai yelled at them.   
A teenage boy with short purple hair stepped forward grinning nervously.  
"I set the trap to capture whoever crossed the point, the three twerps and Pikachu must have gone off in another direction"   
"That's great, what are we supposed to tell the boss. No boss we haven't caught one little Pikachu but we caught a bunch of twerps with weird Pokemon" Meowth cried.  
  
"What's wrong with that cat?" Mimi cried.  
"I had a nightmare about talking cats" Joe whimpered.  
"Joe you had a nightmare about everything" Matt remarked.  
"Let us out of the net" Tk yelled at him.  
  
"Maybe we can steal their Pokemon. Maybe they're rare Pokemon" James suggested.  
"Those, rare Pokemon? James that is the most preposterous thing you ever said" Jessie yelled at him.  
"That he had a plan that could work" Meowth added.  
  
Small leaves flew through the air and sliced through the net, holding the kids.  
"You three never learn do you?" Ash yelled at them  
"This was your fault" Jessie yelled at them.  
"Our fault?"  
"Don't tell me you're so old that you're going senile," Misty cried.  
"Old? OLD. DID THAT SCRAWNEY TWERP CALL ME OLD" Jessie bellowed.  
"Arbok, Likitung. GO" she screamed flinging her Pokeballs.  
"Weezing, Victrebell I choose you" James yelled releasing his Pokeballs  
"I choose you, Staryu" Misty cried, throwing her Pokeball in the air.  
"You're up Pikachu" Ash told Pikachu.  
"Lets go Scyther" Tracey cried releasing Scyther.  
  
"Arbok wrap attack now"   
"Scyther agility now"  
Scyther raced around so quickly it looked like there was twenty of him. Team Rocket and the Digidestined were stunned.  
"Ok Staryu, water gun attack now" Misty cheered.  
"Pikachu use Staryu's water as a conductor" Ash ordered.  
  
Staryu blasted water at Team Rocket sending them a few feet back, Staryu blasted water at them again and Pikachu electrified the water. Bolt of electricity whirled around the outside of the water. On impact it sent Team Rocket hurtling into the air and disappeared with a   
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again"  
  
"Well now that that's sorted how long will it be to the next town?" Ash asked.  
"Well it's a full day of walking for us tomorrow, guys," Tracey said, examining the map  
Misty sighed and sat down on the ground.  
"It always is" she stated.  
"So we set up camp for tonight and conserve our energy. Then tomorrow we'll walk" Tracey suggested.  
"At least there's no fear of us getting lazy" Ash remarked  
  
"Um hello" Matt said, impatiently. The other eight stood behind them, dazed and confused.  
Ash, Misty and Tracey turned around. Misty looked at them blankly.  
"Hi" she said, not knowing what to say  
"Oh right. Be careful of Team rocket, they could be dangerous" Ash said.  
"If they ever used their brains" Tracey added.  
"I was under the impression they never had any" Misty commented.  
  
"Look since we're all out here together, we might as well join forces" Tai suggested.  
Ash looked thoughtful then nodded.  
"Sure, you know everyone but you"  
"You never met our Pokemon" Tracey pointed out.  
"Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Snorlax and Lapras, say hello to our new friends" Ash said, cheerfully.  
  
"Pi pika chu"  
"Bulba Bulbasaur"  
"Squirtle Squirt Squirtle"  
"Snorlax"  
"EEEEE' [I don't know what sound Lapras makes]  
  
"This is Scyther, Venonat and Marril"  
  
"Scyther Scy scy"  
"Marril, Marril Marril"  
"Venonat"  
  
"Time to introduce yourselves. Staryu, Goldeen, Psyduck Poliwag and Togepi  
  
"Hey yaa"  
"Goldeen"  
"Psy eye eye eye Duck"  
"Poliwag, Poli Poli"  
"Toga toge priiiiiii"  
  
"I don't think you guys meeting Charizard is the best idea," Ash said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm Biyomon, "   
"My name is Agumon"  
"Everyone calls me Gomamon"  
"It being your name an all it's understandable" Joe remarked.  
"Hello, I'm Patamon"  
"The name is Gatomon"  
"Gabumon, at your service"  
"Its nice to meet you, I'm Palmon"  
"I'm Tentomon and may I say that you are looking lovelier since the last time we met" Tentomon told Misty. Misty looked terrified.]  
  
"Thank you" she said in a shaky tone  
"We really need to talk about Digiworld" Izzy told them.  
"There's that word again" Misty answered warily.  
"I don't know why you guys think that we're lying but we're not. What could we possibly gain from lying but we are not in this Digiworld thing" Tracey protested.  
"What is the deal with the bags?" Sora asked suddenly.  
"Ok will you give it a rest about their bags already?" Tai asked impatiently.  
"No, I need to know because I think it's important. Now I say we try something different other than just shoving it down their throats about Digiworld because they won't be believe us and it's a waste of everyone's time. I think it's worth a try and I am not going to get shouted down like every other time because I can't handle it anymore. So just let me try this and then you can all go back to ignoring me just like we usually do" she yelled, much to everyone's surprise. Sora was always the patient one and she lost it there. No one argued because everyone knew she was right. They never did listen to her, they did shout her down and their way wasn't working   
  
"Our bags well we brought with us because we needed something to carry our stuff. We can't travel around the world without food or money or clothes" Tracey explained.  
"What do you mean travelling around the world, did you know about coming to Digiworld?" Tai asked, puzzled.  
"Why would we pack bags in case we got sucked into a world we don't believe exists and we don't believe we got sucked into to?" Ash asked  
"We packed bags because we left our homes to travel our world" Misty explained.  
"Your runaway's?" Sora asked, feeling sorry for the three of them.  
"We're Pokemon trainers," Ash, Misty and Tracey cried, exasperated.  
"What?"  
  
Every trainer is allowed to leave home at the age of ten, we each did. We met up with one another along the way and joined up" Misty explained.  
"Wow you really mustn't be from this world if you don't know that" Tracey stated.  
"Your allowed to leave home at the age of the but what about your families and your friends and your education?" Joe asked.   
"No one said it was easy." Tracey replied.  
"Everyone hates leaving family and friends behind"  
"Not me" Misty chirped.  
"Not Misty" Tracey added  
"I hated living with my sisters" Misty continued.  
"What about your parents?" Kari asked.  
"They didn't care about us" Misty answered coldly.  
"I did feel awful leaving my Mom all by herself but the excitement gets you through the sadness. I mean it's something everyone has to do, it's the challenge." Tracey explained.  
"If you can leave home in pursuit of your dreams, then that's what will help you become an ultimate Pokemon master.  
"Oh just one question then"   
"What's a Pokemon?"  
"Why are you so set on becoming an ultimate master"  
"How can adults leave you leave home at ten, Joe's older than us and he's not even allowed to ride the subway by himself"  
Ash looked at Joe in disbelief   
"You're not? Well we never take the subway. We just walk and walk then if we're lucky we walk some more." Ash joked.  
"But we don't understand this at all  
  
"We don't exactly hear about monsters who can speak, who come from something called Digiworld and kids getting sucked into that world" Misty pointed out.  
"Prodigious" Izzy cried suddenly.  
"Pro what is?" Ash asked.  
"I've taken a sample of soil from this area and compared it to a soil sample taken from Digiworld and the results aren't quite conclusive but I've got the general gist of it"  
"Is he always like that?" Misty asked Sora, quietly.  
"No usually he's a lot harder to understand" Sora answered.  
"Oh"   
"This soil sample is completely different to the one from Digiworld" Izzy exclaimed.  
" So we're standing on different ground?" Tai asked.  
"Tai, this means we are no longer in Digiworld"  
"We have been trying to tell you this since you arrived" Tracey protested.  
"But why would you be sent here from another world?" Misty asked.  
"It would appear to me that this group of combined groups are having problems with communication" Izzy stated.  
"Only one way to fix that" Tai cried.  
Everyone in the group exchanged worried looks.As different as they all were they were thinking the same thing.  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
To be continued.  
I said everything I wanted to say in the opening notes.So I hope ya liked it. Read and Review. I do intend on starting a new Digimon story, a romance. A Taiora { Chh, like I would write any other} and it will be out soon, hopefully and I'm still working on my AAMR fanfic and I will the next part of that posted soon.  
Lots of love.  
Nibbs  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. When worlds combine 3

Could I really get in trouble with the producers with Digimon and Pokemon if I said I didn't own the company or any of the characters. Well far be for me to somehow demolish my work and possible my career in animation by fraud, so I don't own anything here except for the plot and that includes the song.  
If you want to get in contact with me, my email is  
Doddlebabe@hotmail.com   
Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
  
" So you little guys Digivolve into way bigger Digimon to protect your human partners?" Misty asked, looking at the Digimon curiously.  
"Yeah" they chorused.  
"But then they change back?" Ash continued.  
"Yeah"  
"So you guys don't work on the basis of evolution by level and stats?" Tracey asked.  
"What does that mean?" Kari asked.  
"I agree with Kari, what do numbers and statistics have to do with evolving?" Izzy asked  
"That's how Pokemon evolve" Misty answered, smiling at Togepi running around by her feet.  
"Why are they called Pokemon?" Tk asked  
"Pocket Monsters" Tracey replied.  
"They don't fit in your pockets" Mimi argued.  
Misty looked up and exchanged knowing smiles with Ash.  
"They do if you try" Ash answered.  
"Here try" Misty said, handing Sora a Pokeball.  
"It's a ball and Sora's not a cat. You can't just distract her with round objects" Matt pointed out.  
"Push the button" Misty told her. Sora shrugged it and pushed the button. It got bigger; Sora let out a shriek and dropped the ball. A red beam shot out of the Poke ball and a Poliwag appeared from the beam. It looked around and giggled when it saw Misty. It ran into her arms and Misty scooped it up.  
"How does it do that?" Tai asked in amazement.  
Misty looked at Poliwag questioningly. Ash looked thoughtful and Tracey scratched the back of his head.  
"We're still only training" Tracey explained.  
"So what happens after you become a master thing?" Tai asked.  
"Well we, you, it would, it's like. We don't really think that far in the future" Ash answered, grinning sheepishly.  
"What do you do after you defeat all these evil Digimon?" Tracey asked.  
"We go home"  
"How can you go home after all that?" Misty asked in disbelief  
"Easily, we get to go back to normal life," Mimi said, smiling broadly.  
"Of course walking all over the world and being friends with monsters who battle and evolve is normal to you?" Sora asked,   
She still couldn't believe that what they had first thought was the most unbelievable thing in the world to happen to them, a world away this was the most normal thing in the world to these people.  
"I know I couldn't just settle down again," Ash said decidedly.  
"Why is your bug stalking me?" Misty asked, still petrified by bugs but somehow accepting the one that was sitting by her side.  
"I could not nor would not betray Tentomon's trust" Izzy replied.  
Misty looked at him blankly then smiled. She stood up and stretched her arms above her ahead and let out a yawn.  
"Poliwag, wanna go down to the lake and play" she asked Poliwag, who was standing loyally at her side. It nodded enthusiastically.  
"The lake? Swimming? Can I come too if I promise to behave and I won't scare away the fish "Gomamon begged.  
"There's only Magikarp down there and you can scare away as many of them as you please" Misty answered.  
"Gomamon, I don't like the sound of that. I better come with you in case you need to digivolve"  
"What's a Magikarp?" Tai asked Ash. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pushed a few buttons.  
"That's a Magikarp" Ash replied handing Tai the Pokedex with the picture on the tiny screen. Sora and Matt peered over his shoulders and they all looked at Joe trying to hold back laughter.  
"Joe I don't think your going to need Gomamon to digivolve to battle that" Sora choked out between failing attempts not to laugh.  
"Joe you are such a wussie" Tai cried, laughing and forgetting about even trying subtlety.  
"Splash? This little fishes attack is Splash. Be careful, Joe, he might get close to wetting you slightly" Matt mocked.  
Everyone laughed at this.  
"It's better to be safe than sorry" Joe snapped back. Misty gave him the most sceptical look; Joe ever felt he had given by a girl.   
"Are you always like this?" she asked.  
"Every single day" Tai answered wearily. In their group, Joe's worrying was almost legendary.  
"It's a friggin' Magikarp. Whats the worst it can do?" she asked impatiently.  
"It's the smallest ones that turn out to be the most dangerous" Joe replied.  
Misty now had changed from sceptical to being in a state of disbelief.  
"Well that's true I guess. I'm really better at protecting myself in a water environment than here so I should go protect myself. Just be careful the sky won't fall down on you" Misty said, her voice and her expression conveying the disbelief she was feeling at Joe's over worrying. Partially because she never met anyone who worried that much in her life, none of her friend's family or even enemies ever demonstrated that much fear at the world in general and partially because anyone would find themselves stumped by one persons fear by life.   
"C'mon Joe. Be a man, don't let her get the wrong impression of you" Gomamon persisted.  
"Yeah Joe, show her what you're made of" Tai cheered  
"I am going to go with you for protection" he announced. Misty looked at him again, doubtfully.  
"Protection for you or me?" she asked.  
"Hey Misty?" Ash called after her. He ran over to her.  
"Could you take Squirtle too?" he asked hopefully.  
"Sure, hey Tracey you want me to take Marril with us?" Misty called over to Tracey. Tracey tossed her the small ball, which she caught easily.  
"Great thanks Misty"  
"I'm going to show you how scary a Magikarp can be" Misty told Joe as she headed towards the lake.  
"We should be fine as long as it's not time for any of the Magikarps to evolve then we might be in some hot water " they heard Misty's voice say as it her voice died down the further away herself and Joe and Gomamon got.  
"You know somehow I think those two will be good for each other" Izzy remarked.  
"Provided your friend doesn't end up killing Joe, she's a psycho" Matt added.  
"Ahhh, Misty's fine once you get to know her. After a while you get accustomed to her insanity and before you know it, you understand her thought stream. Don't worry about her attitude at first it's just her way" Tracey said, cheerfully.  
"Just don't ever insult her, that can only end in tragedy" Ash added  
"Matt found that out the hard way"   
"Yeah I heard, besides me, you're the only person to get Misty that mad when you first met her" Ash said, chuckling.  
"But if you're here does that mean your Digital?" Tracey asked.  
"No we were inside a computer world hence why they're called Digital monsters. We were pieces of Data but now I believe that we're in this world."  
  
"I hate being in the middle of a forest" Joe grumbled. He was pacing around nervously, Misty was peering into the water and Gomamon and the Pokemon were swimming. Suddenly Misty let out a shriek and fell backwards. She stumbled backwards and was crouched over in fear.  
"What's wrong?" Joe asked, rushing over. Misty looked at him fearfully.  
"I saw.. it was...I.. I must be seeing things" she said, breathing deeply. She looked at him again and tried to give a reassuring smile.  
"What did you see?" Gomamon asked, swimming over, Togapi perched on his back.  
"Nothing, I never got your name" Misty stated, her voice still shaky She had become pale and shivered a little.   
"Gomamon at your service" Gomamon joked.  
"I have to get back to camp. So c'mon you guys," Misty said, recalling her Pokemon.  
Joe watched her, puzzled and looked into the water. All he could see was the swirling blue of the water.  
  
"No way, you gotta go with your heart. Make spilt second decisions" Tai was arguing.  
"I'm going to have to go with Tai on this one" Ash agreed.  
"There's one in every group" Tracey stated.  
"And they always make the leader" Matt added.  
"It's the law of the lands" Izzy remarked, clicking away at his P.c.  
"Prodigious!" he cried out.  
"Pro whatis?" Misty asked, as she arrived back at the camp  
"What?" everyone asked  
"I accessed this Pokemon world data, see," he said. On the screen was a Nidoran from the Pokedex.  
"And if I try to access the database of the Pokemon league then I can see the winners of leagues. I just have to find a search engine that runs in this world but then I'm not sure if both worlds share a "Izzy babbled on.   
Misty, Ash and Tracey looked at him in wide-eyed confusion.  
"Well um what are they?" Misty asked, pointing at the Digivices.  
"These, didn't we show them to you?" Mimi asked.  
"Hey the Orange league and the winner" Izzy read out.  
"Hey that was me," Ash cried. They all looked at the PC. It was a picture of Ash.  
"And if I click here then I can get a picture archive then I could find more pictures.  
They found a picture of Ash and Tracey and Misty together on that day. Ash was waving the trophy around and jumping. Misty and Tracey were with him, Tracey had one hand around Misty's waist, in a friendly way and they were cheering.   
"Is it ok if we save that?" Tk asked.  
"Yeah please, we'd love to keep a picture of you guys, since your our new friends" Kari pleaded.  
Misty looked at the two kids and she burst into a huge smile.  
"On one condition" Ash objected.  
"What?" Tk and Kari asked at the same time.  
"We get a picture of you guys" Misty replied.  
"Now back to these Digivices" Ash persisted.  
"They make our Digimon Digivolve and then our crests make them Digivolve to a further stage" Tai explained.  
"Crests?" three voices repeated, puzzled.  
"We each get a crest that reflects our best trait" Matt explained  
"Mine is Courage"  
"Mines friendship"  
"My one is love"  
"Sincerity is mine"  
"I have the one of hope"  
"I have the one of light"  
"My one is reliability"  
"Mines knowledge"  
Misty smiled at that, admiration showing.  
"That's so cool" she exclaimed.  
"I still can't believe we've made friends with people who save two worlds and who don't come from ours at all" Ash added.  
"It's incredible"  
After a few hours  
"So who's going to on Guard Duty?" Joe asked.  
"Against what? I'm about as cautious as the next person but I don't see a point to that" Misty asked.  
"We always did it in Digiworld and I think it would be foolish to let out guards down now" Gabumon stated.  
Everyone nodded.  
"I guess I'll give it a go" Ash volunteered.  
"You won't last five minutes" Misty sneered.  
"You'll help me won't ya Mist?" Ash asked, in a deliberately irritating tone. Misty looked at him, more glared then turned around to the others.  
"I guess we'll both do it, if you could excuse us for the duration of the conversation I'm about to have with my associate" she said.   
Ash recognised the look in her eyes, as she looked at him.  
He gulped and a squeaked out a weak.  
"Gotta go"  
"Get back here Ketchum. I am going to kick your butt so bad," Misty yelled after him as they both disappeared into the forest on the crazy chase.  
"Are THEY always like that?" Matt asked.  
"When they both get embarrassed by how much they like each other, yeah" Tracey replied, gathering up all the gear.  
"I'm pretty sure we'll be making tracks tomorrow, you guys should get some sleep" he continued.  
  
"What are you doing awake?" Tai asked, as he sat up. Sora looked over at her big haired companion who was in the process of yawning.  
"I can never sleep first night we land in a New World," she said, smiling. She was smiling that sort of no use in being depressed or complaining cause it won't change anything smile.   
"So what do you think we're doing here?"  
"I really hope its not to fight, I'd feel guilty about that. You know unleashing possible the scariest thing anyone has ever seen on a trio of sweet friendly unsuspecting kids our own age"  
"They all sorta remind me of us"  
"What?"  
"Its just some of their qualities, I can kind of see us in them, I mean Ash has bravery and hope. Misty is caring and friendly but aggressive, you know like that Matt thing and Tracey is reliable and smart"  
"I'm going down to check on them, it's their first time so I'm going to see if they need any help.   
"It's not that complex, any monkey could master it"  
"The first time you went on guard, you nearly fell asleep and woke up a huge sea monster that we were sleeping upon"  
"Ahh tou che"  
  
Misty was humming away gently and playing with a piece of string. Ash was playing with a Pokeball.   
"I bored,"  
"That's because you have the attention of a Venonat"  
"Whoa, Tai is right. Ash is like Tai and Misty is like a female version of Matt" Sora thought.  
"Dun dun dun dun dun dun" Ash began singing.  
"Baum baum baum" Misty joined in. They began singing together and making a strong rhythm slapping the wood.  
Sora was watching them and she couldn't resist. She knew that song and it was a good song.  
I never had to knock on the wood  
But I know someone who had  
Which makes me wonder if I could  
It makes me wonder if I   
Never had to knock on wood  
And I'm glad I haven't yet  
Because I'm sure it isn't good  
That's the impression I get  
Misty and Ash whipped around and smiled at her warmly.  
"You know that song?" Misty asked, her face flushed and her eyes glittering.  
"It's my favourites" Sora replied, smiling back at her  
"Your kidding me, that's one of my favourites songs too" Misty giggled.  
"Would you care to join us, good woman?" Ash joked, taking a bow  
"You're early for brunch but we would still would delight in your company"  
"Brunch?" Ash asked.  
"It's a mixture of lunch and breakfast I think" Misty explained, looking thoughtful  
"That sounds like a brilliant idea"  
"Meh, there's no dessert" Misty remarked, flatly.  
"Dessert, at like ten in the morning. Some how that just doesn't seem right" Sora stated.  
"Well see this is when Misty gets really scary. You know even too scary for me so we try to her get a dessert at this stage but as it is"  
"I am not that bad"  
"You told is you'd eat ten dinners if they came with ten desserts"  
"And I still would" she said, her eyes narrowing and her eye voice getting lower  
"Then we usually run" Ash said.  
"How did you two ever end up friends? Your so opposite and I'm mean I see how your friends but how did you end up being friends"  
"I/He stole my/her Bike"  
"He still owes me"  
"But bikes are like a million Poke dollars but I did promise so we sorta became friends after that and one of these days I know she's going to call off the debt"  
"In your dream, Ketchum"  
"One of these days"  
"Don't lose hope"  
20 minutes later.  
"I wonder if he knows he snore" Misty commented. Ash had his head on her lap and she as sitting against the log. Ash was snoring away and Sora was sitting next to Misty.  
"Somehow I doubt it"  
"Well who cares, he's my.. Little duty" Misty said, pausing halfway through the statement stopping herself from admitting something she wasn't ready to admit. She blushed and looked down at her shoes.  
"I like my friend too" Sora admitted.  
"I never said I liked him " Misty protested. Sora looked at her quizically.  
"It's more like love" she groaned and buried her face in her arms.  
"I don't know if mine could be strictly defined as love"  
Misty gave Sora the sceptical look.  
"Then again maybe it could"  
"You and I have a problem" Misty remarked.  
"Doesn't it ever feel weird, being the only girl in the girl. I mean it must be harder to fit in and you must feel like they don't understand you?" Sora asked.  
"I try not to think of it. I mean what's so great about being so feminine and needing other girls around. I lived with my three older sisters who were complete girlie girls, we never really get along. But sometimes it's harder, yeah"  
"Well while you're here your welcome to come to me or Kari or Mimi anything. We're at your service" Sora promised.  
"Ditto"  
  
To be continued,   
Nothing really happened in this chapter but I'm drawing out the plot. I'm really busy so The next few chapters won't be up for a while, whoever is out there that cares. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lots of Love  
Nibbs  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 

I do not own Digimon or Pokemon. I do own the story but none of the characters are mine. If you want to email me for whatever reason my email is  
Doddlebabe@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Misty looked around the forest, herself and Ash stood. They were the only ones there. Something suddenly burst through the water. A monster of some sort.  
"Ash, it's not a Pokemon" Misty screamed, terrified.  
"We're not fighting it" distant voices called. Misty recognised them as the voices of the Digidestined.  
"This is your world, not our problem" the voices called out again.  
"We fight it ourselves," Ash yelled.  
Tracey ran over to them and saw the monster.  
"We gotta fight THAT?" he cried. Ash nodded and Misty stumbled backwards.  
The monster fired something, like a beam. It was a red beam with small black floating triangles in it. It hit Ash and knocked him off his feet. His body landed with a thud next to Tracey.  
"Misty, he's dead," Tracey yelled at her. She whipped her head around and saw the boy of her affections, lying lifeless on the ground. Her eyes welled with tears when she felt some thing slimy crawl around her neck. It slithered around her neck and tightened its grip. She was at a lack of air and began to make choking noises. The monster lifted her off the ground with his tail wrapped around her neck. She tried to pry the tail way from her neck but it was too tight and slippery. Her face started turning red and it was becoming next to impossible to breathe.  
"Luuma ray" the monster yelled, firing the red beam at Tracy and killing him instantly.   
"Help us," Misty made one last attempt to scream and made few weak arm motions trying to pry the tail away from her neck  
  
Tai was getting up to talk to Sora about something that was important. Vitally important, well it was in his books. He saw her sitting on a log   
"Hey Sora?" he began. Sora turned around and smiled at him.  
"Hi Tai, you're not on Guard Duty next" she pointed out.  
"I know but I wanted to speak to you"  
"Sure"  
"Well I, I have for some time felt that"  
"Hey guys" Mimi chirped from behind them.  
"That I will always be getting interrupted" he muttered.  
"Mimi?" Sora asked, surprised to see Mimi up at this time and in a good mood.  
"Yeah it's my turn at guard duty" Mimi explained, smiling.  
"Maybe some other time" Tai said and walked off. Mimi watched him go and looked at Sora curiously.  
"What may I ask was that about?" she inquired.  
"He said he needed to speak to me but then he just walked off" Sora replied.  
"Ooohh, I get it. You love him. " Mimi sang quietly.  
"Shut up" Sora said, jokingly and gave Mimi a playful push. Sora walked off, smiling to herself and talking about girls being weird sometimes. Mimi smiled affectionately at the tomboy.   
"That girl forgets that she's even a girl sometimes" Mimi mumbled.  
  
The next day.  
"Ok, we have the route made out so that even Ash couldn't lose his way" Tracey remarked. Everyone turned to face Ash.  
"Ok so maybe I'm a better battler than traveller," he admitted sheepishly.   
"So when we get to a town, what do we do?" Sora asked.  
"Well we may be able to find someone who can help us in this particular situation" Tracey replied.   
"So we should get going" Tai stated.  
"Sounds like a plan to me" Ash agreed.  
The group set off, trekking through the forest.  
Everyone was talking to each other except for a certain hotheaded redhead who hadn't said anything all morning.  
"She hasn't said a thing all morning, I was under the impression that nothing could keep her quiet and it's like nothing has kept her quiet" Matt remarked. Misty gave him a fierce glare but still didn't open her mouth.  
"Are you ok?" Mimi asked.  
"What would you care anyway?" she said, briefly and coldly. With that she whipped her head around and continued looking ahead, her arms folded across her chest and looking furious about something.  
"Hey why are you mad? I haven't done anything" Ash protested, waiting till she walked beside him.  
"I'm not mad at you" she snapped.  
"But you're never mad at Tracey"  
"I'm not mad at him"  
Ash and Misty fell behind the rest of the group and were bringing up the rear.  
The rest of the group had noticed Misty's refusal to talk to them.  
They stopped for a short rest when Tai approached Ash.  
"Ok everyone really wants to know. Why is she mad at us?"  
Ash sighed and shook his heads.  
"Because of a dream she had "  
"You're kidding me"  
"She was really upset and then she started going on about seeing something in the river but I'm not sure if it as in her dream or not"  
"How can it be possibly even seem somewhat fair for us to be getting the cold shoulder because of what we did in someone else's dreams " Tai protested.  
"She says that she'll deal with you in her dreams so until then she refuses to speak to you. At least she keeps things interesting" Ash said, showing a resigned smile.   
  
The digidestined were all walking a short distance away from Ash, Misty and Tracey. They were discussing a plan they would have to undergo. Misty, Ash and Tracey all stopped walking and let out laughs of delight.  
Unfortunately Joe was running towards them to find out why they stopped. What he didn't know was that they were standing a slightly muddy area, he couldn't stop and barrelling straight into Misty. He knocked Misty off balance and the two landed with a thud on a small ledge jutting out from the cliff. Misty sat up, rubbing her head.  
"Are you ok?" Joe asked. Misty shot him a dangerous glare.  
"Your not hurt or anything? Are you? Because my Dad's a doctor and I know about injuries" he explained, nervously. Misty continued to glare at him, coldly and Joe pushed his glasses up along his nose, worriedly.  
"Well I'd say I was fine but really since the leader of our little ragtag trio brought you guys back, nothing has been fine. Everything has been completely chaotic and a lot of things aren't even making sense. You've crazied up everything" she growled, as she stood up.   
"Hmm, catty, cranky, snappish, angry and intense dislike. Yup your back to normal" Joe replied.  
Misty froze in fear; she saw a face in the bushes, a small monsters face. She started to shake and all colour drained from her face. Her eyes were wide. Joe looked at her, puzzled.  
"I know I can be intimidating at times but I didn't mean to scare you that much" Joe remarked.   
He saw that her terrified gaze was fixed on the bush behind him.   
Misty continued to stare at it, it wasn't scary looking. It had these bright beautiful blue eyes and a pale yellow skin. That's all she could see, the eyes and some yellow.  
"Who are you?" she asked, in terror.  
Joe looked at her, alarmed.  
"You might have a concussion, let me have a look. I'm Joe, do you remember?" he asked.  
  
Ash, Tracey, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Tk, Matt, Kari and Izzy were all looking over the cliff. They saw the pair arguing then much to everyone's surprise, Misty backed away from the bush and tried to jump off the ledge. Joe grabbed her before she could and in response was given a black eye.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Joe yelled at her.   
"Those eyes, their everywhere. I can't escape from them; they keep appearing and their trying to tell me something. WHO ARE YOU?" she cried.  
"You'll find out" a haunting voice floated through the air.  
Joe looked around and Misty stiffened.  
"See, it's talking to us" Misty cried, fearfully.  
"The guardians will know" the voice said, as it wafted through the air.  
"What guardians?" Joe yelled.  
"Who are you?" they both started yelling   
  
On top of the cliff, the group was watching this, puzzled. They watched as the pair on the ledge started yelling out "Who are you?" "What do you mean?" "What's a guardian and why will they know?"  
"I heard that altitude and pressure can influence people but I didn't think they meant psychologically." Izzy stated, wearing a wide-eyed, expression.  
"But aren't we at a higher altitude than them?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah, that's true and we aren't losing it" Matt added.  
"Maybe their both crazy, and now their craziness is sort of feeding off each others craziness" Tracey suggested.  
"Maybe they hit their heads" Kari pointed out.  
"Are you guys alright?" Ash yelled down at them. Joe looked up while Misty lunged at the bush. Joe then dived at the bush too.  
"Oh that's ok, they were only yelling at the bush and their just attacking the bush, see and all this time I thought they were just clinically insane but now it looks like I was wrong all along" Matt said,  
Everyone dropped their heads and sighed but when they looked down again at the ledge they were both gone.  
"They vanished?"  
  
Misty landed with a thump on the ground and let out a yelp when she felt someone else land on her.  
"Where are we?" Joe asked, looking around at the surroundings.  
"Well your sitting on me" Misty began. Joe looked down and jumped up.  
"Sorry" he said, quickly offering her a hand up.  
"And I think a Pokemon must have transported us here using teleport but what Pokemon I don't know. Psyduck is in his Pokeball and he's the only psychic Pokemon I have. Other than him, I only have some water Pokemon and Togepi and I doubt that Togepi could.oh" Misty said, placing her hand to her mouth.  
"Oh? Oh? What's oh? If you know whats going on then I demand an explanation. I'm pulling rank as the older and more responsible of us both," Joe cried, standing up and clenching his fists. Misty's eyes flashed and she stared right through him with a daring expression.  
"Oh?" she growled.  
"With your requested and approved permission," he added, nervously.   
"I well everyone else will say I'm crazy"  
"Hey everyone else thinks your crazy, you got nothing to lose"  
"I'm beginning to dislike you as much as blondie way up there" Misty remarked, as she pointed to the now towering mountain hat stood before them.  
"I get nose bleeds from very high distances"  
"WE'RE on the GROUND, we were up there, I guess you just didn't realise how big the mountain we were climbing was"  
"We were climbing a mountain?"  
"Yeah the others said that maybe you should omit that slight detail when telling you about our route, you'd get all Joe-esque"  
Joe's face went red with anger and he started stamping his foot around crazily. So much that he was scaring Misty who jumped back out of his way. It looked like he was having a meltdown and for once that day, someone else was scaring Misty in the group and for once in his life. Joe was scaring the crap out of someone who wasn't five or six.   
"Of course I'd go Joe-esque, what other way can I be? Ok so maybe I do get a little over cautious but"  
"Over cautious? That's what you call overcautious? Picture this, overcautious is a line, a big thick bright red line"  
"Yeah"  
"You've gone so far past that line, the big thick red line is a speck to you"  
A huge black bug fluttered down next to them.  
"Hera" it greeted, bowing its head. It's big yellow eyes lit up as it raced off to a tree to suck the sap out of it. Joe looked at it in shock, while Misty shook her head and sighed. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a little note. While she was doing this, she asked Joe to try and pry Heracross away from the tree long enough so that he could pass on the message.  
"Are you crazy? I can't pull that thing away form the tree, it would eat me" he protested, alarmed. Misty looked over at him and sighed.  
"Okaaaaaay, fine. Hey Gomamon?" she called over.  
"At your service" he replied, padding over.  
"Since your human partner is being such a wussie and really I thought he was the guy that I was supposed to be able to rely on, could you try to take care of Heracross? " she asked.  
"Yeah sure, you know I always end compensating for Joe's cowardliness in the end. That's why I'm his partner and he's my human" Gomamon replied, heading over towards Heracross. Joe snatched Gomamon up and whirled around to face Misty who gave him a challenging look.  
"I AM reliable and now I am going to prove it. Gomamon will stay and you can both tell me how great I am after I pry that bug thing off the tree. I am NOT a chicken, sometimes" he cried as he marched over to Heracross.  
Misty watched in surprise and the corners off her lips curled up and a sneaky smile formed on her face. She looked at Gomamon wearing a truimphant and devious expression. Gomamon winked at her.  
"Works everytime" he said, proudly.  
"Like charm" she added. Joe looked over at them both while trying to Pull Heracross off the tree. Both their heads snapped around and wore suspiciously innocent expressions.  
"Gomamon strikes again" he muttered as he finally wrenched Heracross away from the tree. The force and the release of pressure sent them both back a few feet.   
He struggled to pin Heracross and while he did, Misty rushed over and stuck the note on his horn. Grabbing Togepi, she placed the mall egg Pokewmon on his back.  
"You'll be safer with Uncle Pikachu and Ash and everyone else," she said, kissing Togepi lightly on the cheek.  
"C'mon Heracross, find the group," Joe said, patting Heracross on the back.  
"And be careful with Togepi, please Heracross?" Misty said, pleadingly. Heracross understood the genuine trust she as putting on him so he nodded and started flying up the hill, careful not to drop Togepi.  
"Togepi, please be good and be careful" she yelled at them, before they disappeared out of view. Joe looked at her and saw emotions that he only ever saw few people have. A mothering expression.  
"He'll be ok," he said, reassuringly.  
"Of course he will, Togepi's growing up into a big boy now, he doesn't need my ultimate protection all the time and he'll be safer with the others. I'm still allowed to worry though, I mean I am his Mom "  
"Not literally"  
"Well, he thinks that I am his mother because I'm the first person he ever saw so not literally but I'm the next best thing to being a mother that he has. I hope he'll be ok"  
"Hey with a Mom like you, I'm sure he'll be prepared for anything. He's a tough cookie, the way his Mom is. If you can survive, then he can"  
"Thanks Joe"  
"So what was on the note?"  
"That we'd meet the others in the next town and that we're ok and telling them to wait for us"  
"I guess it would be unrealistic to think that we could climb back up that hill, so lets have a look at the map and figure out where we are"  
Misty gave him a sheepish smile.  
"Well we don't have a map as such and by as such, I mean not at all"  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go down there," Tentomon cried.  
"Tentomon for the fourth time, no. They could be anywhere, wait till we get word from Heracross" Izzy cried, trying to hold down Tentomon, along with all the Digimon helping.   
They saw Heracross approaching them and he landed. Togepi sobbed and started wailing.  
Ash picked him up and tried to stop him from crying but nothing was happening.   
Tracey picked up the note and tried to block his ears at the same time.  
"Hey guys!" he yelled over the sound of Togepi's wails.  
"Misty and Joe are fine, they'll meet up with us in the next town and to wait for them could we take care of Togepi for a little while. He'll be safer with us"   
"How loud can this thing go?" Matt yelled, nodding at Togepi.  
"I don't know but I NEVER WANT TO BECOME A MOM IF BABIES ARE LIKE THIS" Mimi cried.  
"I used tease Misty about her being a bad trainer to Togepi, this is way harder than I thought" Ash muttered.  
"So where next" Tai yelled.  
Everything suddenly went silent because Togepi stopped crying instantly. Pikachu was on top of Ash's head, making funny faces to entertain Togepi. Togepi started to giggle and coo.  
"Awwwh it's so cute, can we mind it?" Mimi pleaded.  
"Sure, it's way more of a girls thing to parent a Pokemon, I prefer to train them but then Misty loved raising it from a tiny little egg" Ash said gratefully, handing Mimi Togepi. Sore giggled as she ticked Togepi.  
"Awhh, it's so sweet," Kari cried.  
"It is" Biyomon, Palmon and Gatomon chorused.  
"Gatomon I didn't think this type of thing would interest you "Kari remarked, looking at her Digimon friend, curiously.  
"Are you kidding me, a snivelling baby who cries all the time. How could I put up with that?" Gatomon snapped. Looking at Togepi giggling melted Gatomon's heart.  
"Awhh Gatomon a baby brings out the best in every female including you" Sora pointed out.  
"Ok so he could be worse," Gatomon admitted.  
  
"Girls can be so weird sometimes" Tai remarked as the guys watched the girls giggling at Togepi and using the word sweet alot.  
"Why do girls replace ever nice word with the word sweet when it comes to babies?" Matt asked  
"What's wrong? Boys. Becoming a little jealous that the baby gets all the attention?" Izzy asked, as he walked past them. Both boys blushed.  
"What are you talking about Izzy?"  
A loud beeping interrupted their stream of thougths. Izzy pulled out his laptop and started clicking away at it frantically.  
"It's an email from, Gennai" he exclaimed.  
"Good, now we can find out what we're doing here?" Tk cheered.  
Everyone crowded around the laptop, well with the exception of Tracey, Ash, Mimi Sora and Kari and their Digimon partners.  
"Oh boy" Izzy muttered.  
"Hey, something majorly important here, you can play with the kid later" Tai yelled at them.  
The girls made a face at him but came over.  
The email read  
"Hello Kids, Gennai here. I have a lot to tell you, meet me at the nearest P.c and I'll transfer myself to your world. I think I might be able to explain what's going on. Get to a P.c quickly"  
  
To be continued.  
Please read and review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. when worlds combine 5

Where are we?" Joe asked. Misty gave him a very annoyed look.  
"Yeah I've figured it out since the last time you asked me which was oh twenty seconds ago"  
"Why don't you carry a map, would that be the mature responcible"  
"ENOUGH! You'll scare away the water Pokemon" Misty yelled at him.  
Joe turned around and looked at Misty quizically  
"The water Pokemon?" he asked, doubtfully.  
"Yeah that's what I said and they'll be scared off so zip it" she barked at him.  
"It would be nice to get somewhat of a better excuse than that. I mean is that the only excuse that was worthwhile for me!" Joe grumbled, following Misty. She spun around and fixed with him with one of if looks that could kill looks.  
Joe snapped his mouth shut and thought it better to keep it closed. Misty nodded and gave him a 'keep it up' smile.   
They both turned around when they heard splashing from the river beside them. A small Magikarp was frantically splashing and was wearing himself out. Misty ran over.  
"Hey slow down there, you tire yourself out too much" she said trying to get a grip of the insane Pokemon.  
"I think he's trying to get us to go that way," Joe said pointing in the direction that the Magikarp was frantically splashing towards.  
"Maybe he's like a dolphin" he continued. Misty gave him a skeptical look but said nothing.  
"That is exactly what dolphins do," Joe cried at her.   
"Why don't you believe me? What would I gain from lying in fact I think that"  
"DOPLHINS DON'T EXIST IN THIS WORLD. THEY'RE LEGENDARY CREATURES SO I WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT DOLPHINS!"  
"There's no dolphins here? Wow you guys don't know what your missing" Joe remarked as they walked along.  
"Are you kidding me, why would we need more water creatures who can do something special. Any creature can jump but have you ever seen a dolphin use a hyper beam"  
"Yes once" Joe chuckled.  
Misty looked at him doubtfully.  
"Ok never" he confessed  
"Thought so, c'mon the town must be this way"  
Misty pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it at the Magikarp. It was easily captured.  
"Now we can bring it to a Pokemon centre" she explained.  
"So now can we go?"  
"For such a chicken, you're sure impatient"  
  
"Awhhh look at him " Mimi coooed.  
Ash and Tai sighed. They were leading, Matt and Tk and Tracey were behind them and the three girls and Digimon brought up the rear. The girls had stopped AGAIN to giggle about Togepi.  
"How did you guys get anywhere?" Tai asked.  
"Well the only girl we have is Misty and she's his trainer so she's not all giggley all the time and when she does there always to guys around and we can pretty much push her forward in front of us"  
"Of course that results in pain for us but it gets her back to normal. Just don't get her started on water Pokemon" Tracey added.  
"Even we haven't figured out how a defence against that" Ash added.   
Togepi giggled and looked around suddenly aware that among the females were fussing over him, his Mommy wasn't there. In fact he hadn't seen his Mommy in a while. What good were all these people if none of them were his Mommy?   
His eyes started watering as he looked around frantically.  
Everyone watched as the small baby egg scurried around quite upset. He gave Ash pleading eyes.  
"Oh boy" Ash muttered.  
"What's going on?" Izzy asked.  
"Um well I think that Togepi may be noticing the absence of someone kinda important"  
"His Mom" everyone said as one when they all picked up instantly on what Tracey was getting at.  
"So now what happens?" Matt asked.  
"Have you any cotton wool, cause I would recommend using them as ear plugs about.now" Ash said, just as Togepi began his ear splitting wail.  
Everyone's hands flew up to their ears instantly, trying to block out the sound.  
"How do we stop him?" Tk yelled.  
"Find his Mom" Kari yelled back.  
"But that's out problem in the first place" Mimi roared,  
"So we just get the next town quickly, eventually the kid's gonna fall asleep or be quiet or something"  
"Did leaving Tk along when he was a baby and crying work?" Sora asked, yelling. Matt went quiet for a second.  
"I don't know I was bout five when he was two"  
"Yeah babies don't just stop crying after twenty minutes," she yelled.  
"Ok guys the next town is over this way" Tracey yelled, pointing in a westerly direction.  
  
A young man wearing a large trench coat and a hat casting a shadow over his face sat on the bench near the Pokemon center. He was looking down and the over all impression of this man was that he was a suspicious individual. He looked over at the gate and looked curiously at a pair who had just entered the town. Standing up, he brushed himself off and approached the pair very cautiously. He kept a very low profile and the pair didn't notice him at all.  
  
Everything suddenly went quiet and everyone stopped. Togepi cried himself to sleep. The group let out a sigh of relief and continued heading through the forest.  
"What was that you were saying? Babies don't fall asleep after twenty minutes? Well he did so that would make me right and you wrong, wouldn't it?" Matt asked, teasingly.  
"It does make a change, in fact I'm too stunned to speak. I find myself filled with such a respect for you words can't express it" Sora answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice  
"So where are we going anyway?" Matt asked.  
"Well I think if we go this way" Tracey began.  
"The stars are in line, follow them" Ash said, in a voice that wasn't his own. Everyone turned around and faced him with puzzled expressions.  
"Say what?" Tai asked  
Ash's eyes were glazed over and he spoke in an eerie voice completely different to his on upbeat voice  
"Ash, what are you talking about?" Tracey asked, worried.  
"Maybe he has a concussion" Kari suggested.  
"No it means something, something we're not getting but it's there" Sora replied.   
Ash yawned and stretched his arms above his head.  
"I am exhausted. I was fine two seconds ago," he said, in his normal tone.  
"Noooo, you were telling us that the time is now and to follow the stars" Matt pointed.  
"I don't even know my starsign, I don't think I let them lead me. Besides there's nothing mystical about stars"  
"But you were just saying, you don't remember do you?" Izzy asked.  
"Clearly not, now are we trying to find a town or just questioning me?"  
Everyone continued, but they were quiet. They stopped when they saw something that was reason for rejoice. A lively bustling town at the foot of the mountain.  
"That's the town"  
"Where we're supposed to be?"  
"Of course"  
  
"Misty are you ok?" Joe asked.   
Misty held out her hands to steady herself.  
"Yeah, totally I just got a dizzy spell" she replied casually.  
"Excuse me, I thought the young lady was in trouble" a voice stated from behind them making them both jump.  
The man in the trenchcoat was standing behind them.  
"No, it's ok Mister. I just felt a bit dizzy and my friend"  
"My Dad's a doctor"  
"Yeah was helping me. Its nothing" Misty explained, giving him a sweet smile. That usually assured anyone of anything she was saying. And sometimes that was necessary, Ash and Tracey had both gotten out of some binds by getting Misty to smile innocently or just smile a certain way.   
"It's you isn't it?" the man asked.  
  
"Yay a town now I can have a bubblebath and go shopping and get a manicure and change clothes and get a haircut" Mimi giggled as she listed the tasks on her fingers.  
"At least she's got her priorities straight" Tai remarked sarcastically.  
"It scares me to think that those are literally her priorities" Sora added.  
"You can take the girl out of the mall but you can't take the mall out of the girl" Matt remarked.  
You can fit a whole shopping mall inside someone? Cool!" Tk asked,   
"It's an expression, Tk" Kari explained  
"Where's the next p.c?" Izzy asked, interrupting the confusing and quite frankly weird conversation.  
"There should be one at the next Pokemon centre, which is where we'll probably meet the others" Tracey replied.  
"So lets get going"  
"And then maybe I could get a massage, I've had a lot of stress"   
"Mimi? How do you plan to afford any of this? Our money is useless here?"  
"Well I um..Shoot!"  
  
"Doesn't that really depend on who your definition of who 'you' is?" Misty asked, looking at the man cloaked in mystery.  
"Hmmm, feisty isn't she?" the man asked Joe.  
"I'd call it spunk myself, well actually I myself would call it something completely else" Joe answered.  
"Hey!"  
"Its you!" the man yelled and flung his arms around her.  
Misty shook her head and stepped back, in shock.  
"No way, it couldn't be," she said, looking at him in amazement.  
"Who? What? Where? How?" Joe cried, completely bemused  
  
"Hey, look. Joe and Misty" Tk cried.  
The group had just arrived at the entrance to town and saw a tall boy, a red headed girl and an unknown mysterious person with them. Then to everyone's surprise Misty let out a delighted scream and trapped the man in a tight embrace.   
  
"Hey it's, there's way too many names to list off" Misty remarked, looking over at the group who had just arrived in town  
"The gang is here" Joe filled in.   
"Excuse me, but who are you?" the man, asked.  
"This is Joe, he's one of the friends we've all met"  
"Misty, Joe" voices yelled out.   
Misty placed a hand on her hip and gave them a cocky smile.  
"So you guys finally made it?"  
"Hey we would have been here quicker if we didn't have problems with Togepi crying all the time"  
"Why didn't you just sing him his lullaby, that always works?"  
Togepi hopped out of Pikachus grasp and trotted towards Misty as quickly as he could. Misty looked down at Togepi with both hands on her hips and an angry expression.  
"Young man, didn't I tell you to be on your best behavior for these guys today"  
"Excuse me, I'm still here" the man said impatiently.  
"Yeah what's the deal with you?" Tai asked.  
Misty whispered something to Ash, who turned to look at her skeptically.  
"Tch yeah right" he said sarcastically.   
Misty placed her hand on her hip again.  
"Totally" she protested.  
"He's back with Professor Ivy remember?"  
"That name" the man cried and scrunched up in a small ball on the ground.  
"Brock?" Ash asked.  
"What the?" everyone else asked.  
  
"So this is a Pokemon center?" Izzy asked.  
"Why did he turn blue?" Matt asked.  
"Who is this guy?" Tai asked.  
"He's Brock, he used to travel around with us but then after awhile he decided to stay with Professor Ivy"  
"Don't mention that name" Brock groaned as he collapsed on the ground in his ball position.  
"Oww Brock you're on my foot" Misty cried, trying to pull her foot out from under him.  
"That name" he groaned.   
"My foot" Misty complained. She was now using her hands to try and pull her foot out. Matt grabbed onto her waist and tried to help pulled her foot out. Tai Sora and Joe joined in.  
"I don't think we even introduced ourselves" Mimi began, politely.  
"Oh I'm sorry," Brock said, springing up.   
"Whoa" Misty cried as she went flying back.   
Brock turned around and saw Misty, Tai, Matt, Sora and Joe in a people pile behind them.  
"What are you guys doing down there?" he asked.  
The five members of the 'people pile' sweatdropped and began to untangle themselves.   
"I know I was hard to replace but it really takes nine other people to replace me?"  
"Hey don't let your ego get so big it could eclipse the sun or even Ash's ego. It's a long story" Misty replied.  
  
A man in black business suit, sauntered past, a small blue mobile phone clung to his ear. He wore a stylish pair of armani sunglasses and seemed out of place in the town of young trainers and people in casual clothes. He stopped and peered over his shades at the group.  
  
"Step forward" he commanded to Mimi. She did as she was told. The others watched with curiousity.  
"Hmmm, nice figure, pretty face, impressive hair. An actor?" he asked.  
Mimi beamed at the man and shook her head.  
"Singer" she replied.  
"Sing a few bars"  
Mimi sang the first two bars of a Trisha Yearwood song. He interrupted her abruptly.  
"Not a singer, a model is what I would recommend"  
Mimi made face at him.  
"You strike me as a singer" he continued, pointing at Sora.  
"No way" she protested  
"I see, excellent I can take you both under my wing. Make you into a model, you'll be the next Claudia Schiffer and I can make you into a singer. Spunky yet sweet will be your image.  
"Who is this guy" Tai growled to Misty who stood next to Tai. She folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head.  
"Never met him " she answered.  
"You" he cried pointing at Misty.  
"Oh oh" she whispered.  
"Your in trouble" Tai taunted.  
"Thanks for the support"  
"I know you," the man said.  
"No you don't" Misty argued.  
"Yes I do"  
"No you don't"  
"Yes I do"  
"No you don't"  
"ENOUGH! I know that figure, that posture, those legs and butt"  
"Hey!"  
"The attitude, the face, those eyes, the gestures, the energy of a true performer crackling around you"  
"I am not a performer"  
"She's got the blood of performers flowing through her veins. The blood of beautiful elegant talented beauties" Brock said, nearly drooling.  
"Your from Cerulean gym aren't you, the sensational sisters of Cerulean, aren't you? I tried to get to get them to join my talent agency but they refused. I wonder if you're anything like your sisters. I'll tell you what; I have a talent search going on. All my best acts are with me and we're trying to find new talent. We're staying at the hotel just down the street, if you decide to see if you have a talent worthy of millions of fans to see drop by. That includes the model and singer over there. You girls have what it takes"  
After delivering this monologue, the man whipped out his mobile phone that had just started to ring. He began talking fluently in showbiz talk; he winked at them and walked off again.  
"You know I owe it to myself to see if I have any potential as a model, I might just moesy on over there for two minutes and"   
"Na ah, you're sticking with us, Mimi. Somehow I think being one of the only kids in the world who can save it, is more important then finding out if you'd make a good model"  
"I'm going to have to go with Sora on this one, unless we ever have to battle photographermon, we won't be needing any modelling expertee's" Tai added.  
"Ahh Tai, always the gallant gentlemen, ready to defend his maiden at any time" Matt teased.  
Tai and Sora both blushed.  
"How cute" Mimi squealled.  
"I was just backing up a friend" Tai snapped. Joe sauntered over to him wearing a smirk.  
"And how many more times will you two 'back each other up'" he asked,   
"It is entertaining. You guys always back each other up and few times that you don't, your mad at each other or just mocking each other" Izzy added.  
  
Tk and Kari looked at each other, confused.  
"What are they on about?" Tk asked.  
"Something to do with Tai and Sora, when you get older you stop making sense."  
"It won't happen to us," Tk said confidently.  
"How come?"  
"Because I won't let it happen and if it does HAVE to happen, I'm going to make sure it's with somebody who get all mushy and gross"  
"Would I get gross about it?"  
"Nope, your ok for a girl"  
"So what does that mean"  
"I guess it means that if I HAVE to fall in love with someone I guess it would be you" Tk replied and gave Kari a cute innocent smile.  
"Promise?" she asked.  
"Yup, forever and a day"   
"I don't think it works that way" Kari remarked but he was gone. She smiled and rubbed her arm.  
{If he's right, growing up won't be so bad. I sure hope he remembers what he said just there forever, I will}  
"Wait up" Kari yelled running after Tk.  
  
"You know what they say about teasing each other. You always hurt the ones you love"  
"So your name is Brock" Tai yelled out suddenly, grabbing any oppurtunity available to get away from the conversation.   
Ash, Brock, Tracey, Misty and Pikachu were sitting on a patch of grass, talking among themselves quietly and they looked like they were discussing something of vital importance. Brock looked over and stood up.  
Ash Misty and Tracey continued talking away about something, which seemed serious and they talked in almost whispers.  
"Yeah, nice to meet cha. They were telling me about you guys. It sounds very exciting"  
"Excuse me but when do we get to go to a p.c my laptop is beginning to run low" Izzy asked impatiently.  
"C'mon lets go" Brock began.  
They group walked into a pokemon centre.  
"Do either of your young ladies have older sisters by any chance?" Brock asked Mimi and Sora.  
They both shook their heads.  
"Damn" he murmered walking away.  
Ash and Misty stood frozen to the spot.  
"This is not good" Ash stated.  
"No kidding"  
"Whats the prob.. oh" Tai asked. The center wasn't particulry filled up, there was a largeish number of people and they were crowding around the p.c.  
There was something wrong with the p.c and they were trying to fix it. The small room with the p.c was very crowded.  
The groups Digivice's started to glow and beep.  
"Whatever is wrong with that pc has something to with the Digital world" Izzy stated.  
"And how do you explain that? Yeah only I can fix this pc because my friends and I live in a Digital world and this is a problem connecting to our world?" Ash snapped.  
"He's right," Matt admitted.  
"We need a distraction, but what could be that distracting without giving us away?" Sora asked.  
"Someone screaming" Mimi suggested.  
"Yeah people can't scream that long, people would stop caring bout the screaming after ten minutes and we'd all get thrown out."  
"Sometimes Mimi you say the most ridiculous things" Joe complained.  
"Actually I think that could be one of the smartest things anyone has said today with a little adjusting of course" Misty remarked thoughtfully.  
Everyone looked at her quizically. She was deep in thought. She looked up from here train of thoughts with a determined smile.  
"Ok you guys try and get hold of the p.c and just do that you can, I'll be back A.S.A.P."   
With that she raced out of the Pokemon center leaving the others stunned.  
  
To be continued  
I am so sorry about the delay nut I had my junior cert, which was the most important exam of my life.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. when world combine 6

The group was watching the door waiting or Misty's return; she'd left in a rush and not bothering to give any sort of explanation. Ash got bored and began watching T.V. The others joined him when suddenly the door burst open. A crowd of people all dressed in fashionable clothes and looking like a bunch of models walked in. Some walked in with guitars and others walked in with various instruments.  
The group looked at them stunned. They all began setting up their instruments and began preparing themselves for a concert. Ash, Tracey, Tai and Sora leant on the back of the sofa looking at the crowd, stunned. Brock's face lit up and he disappeared into the crowd hitting on every female there. Tk, Matt, and Izzy who were surveying the crowd at the p.c paused to look at the huge group that had arrived from nowhere. Mimi and Joe both stood up from the seats on the wall.  
"Anybody think?"  
"That this has"   
"Something to do"  
"With?"  
"Misty?"  
As if on cue, the individual in question strolled in, hands behind her back and discussing something with someone following her. She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around. She started saying something frantically, making dramatic hand gestures to emphasise her point. The group was watching this, but they couldn't make out what she was saying. Whatever it was, she was feeling very strongly about it. Whoever she was trying to convince, wasn't convinced and she threw her hands up in exasperation. He handed her a backpack. She gave him a glare and disappeared into the crowd.  
"Anyone want to explain any of that to me?" Matt asked.  
"Well I have some theories but they don't make sense" Izzy replied.  
"So what's new?" Tai remarked, smirking.  
Izzy shot him a look and was about to open his mouth when a girl appeared in front of them.   
"Misty?" they all asked.  
"Ok any of you ever mention this again, I will kill you. I mean it" Misty warned.   
"You look different"  
A pair of black denim pedal pushers replaced Misty's shorts. She was wearing a pretty tight pale blue gypsy top. Her bellybutton was on display, as the top didn't quite reach the pants. A small sliver of her waist was on display in fact. Her red hair which went down to her shoulders, as it had grown, was let loose and her fringe fell over her forward. She was wearing a pair of runners and looked none too pleased.  
"What happened? Get attacked by makeover-mon or something?" Sora asked.  
"I would love to have that Digimon," Mimi cried.  
"What you don't like me anymore?" Palmon asked, sadly.  
"Oh Palmon of course I still like you"  
"Excuse me, are you ever planning on going to that P.c, since I did my job and ended up like this so that you could?" Misty snapped.  
"This was all a distraction?" Joe asked.  
"Of course it was a distraction. I wouldn't have done it, if it weren't. Now go!"  
"Thanks we owe you one"  
"No kidding"   
Tai, Matt, Sora, Tk, Kari, Joe, Izzy and Mimi all made a beeline for the small p.c room. Once inside they barricaded themselves inside and the Tai, Matt and Sora each stood by the door just in case someone managed to get in. The others followed Izzy and watched him for a couple minutes, clicking away but soon got bored and began wandering around examining the rooms and the p.c's, Once positive no one would or could come, the three watching the door began looking around as well.  
Ash Tracey and Brock were all silent, unable to tear their eyes away from Misty "Can we ask you a question?" Ash asked.  
Misty sighed.  
"Because I managed to showcase all these acts, he wants me to his personal assistant. I get paid but I have to be a personal assistant and I have to be a presenter for these acts.Grr. And I had to look the part, not my choice by the way"  
With that Misty let out another sigh and collapsed onto the long chair nest to Ash.  
Brock was looking thoughtful and Ash, Tracey and Misty looked exhausted.   
"From what I can see, when those guys showed up. You've been putting yourselves under a lot of pressure"  
"It's not that, it's just that we've never had to deal with anything like this. We bit off more than we can chew and I just hope that you know we can balance all these new things and not screw up. We're out of our depth, you know" Misty explained.  
"The crowd is getting pretty restless, you gotta go up there" the man in the business suit, the guy they were talking to earlier, told Misty.  
"Hey check it out," Tai said.   
Everyone's head popped around the door watching Misty walk up on the small stage the Pokemon centre had if there was something important going on. The musical equipment had already been set up. Misty was smiling brightly and placed her two baby fingers in her mouth and let out an ear splitting whistle. The crowd went silent, and looked up at her expectantly.   
"Ok, Hi. My names Misty and I'm here to bring you the brightest stars of he century"  
The crowd let out a cheer and Misty smiled.  
"So please give you biggest warmest welcome to everyone here," Misty yelled.  
The crowd roared their approval and a group walked up on the stage. Misty rushed off and collapsed into the sofa again.  
"Ok this song is dedicated to Red, I overheard her saying something and this song is for you" the lead singer announced.   
Ash, Tracey and Brock all looked at Misty who looked back at them, as bewildered as them. Mimi scrambled over in a rush.  
"Great 'coz things aren't confusing enough as it is" Misty murmered.  
"Is there a problem?" Brock asked.  
"Well no, not as such. It's just that we saw Misty up there and we know that she hated it, and here. It's to show our appreciation. I think it'll give you an edge tonight" Mimi explaining, planting the large pink cowboy hat on Misty's head, who was startled.  
Gotta go, it looks great" Mimi cried, running across the centre, trying to force her way through the crowd.  
"This ones for you, Red" the group yelled out.   
  
I. . . . . I . . .   
I'm in over my head  
They wanna try and build me up  
So they can tear me down  
I wish that I could be back then  
But I'm right here and right now  
They've taken everything that I have to give and  
They say its over but then I'm still her living  
I don't know that to do  
I think that maybe  
  
I'm in over my head   
Stuck in the red  
Something they said   
Makes me think that   
I'm in over my head  
Over my head, over my head,over my head  
  
I've got to get away from here  
And it couldn't be too soon  
Cause I see the stars are new with me  
Like rockets to the moon  
You take me everywhere that I've never been  
Show me the meaning of what I've had to give  
I don't what to say  
I think that maybe  
  
I'm in over my head  
Lying in her bed,  
Something she said  
It makes me think that  
I'm in over my head, over my head, over my head  
  
They've taken everything that I have to give and  
They say its over but then I'm still her living  
I don't know that to do  
I think that maybe   
  
I'm in over my head  
Stuck in the red  
Something they said  
It makes me think that   
I'm in over head, over my head, over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
  
  
"Man I have got to go to this world more often" Matt remarked, as they listened to the rock music floating through the door.   
He looked over and grinned when he saw some of the others dancing away. Tk, Kari,Sora and Tai were all laughing as they danced around the room. Matt got up and only because they were in a different world and it would be a one-time thing, he let his cool exterior drop and joined them.   
Mimi joined in and soon by much protest from Joe, they managed to get him involved. Izzy was the only one not dancing because he was busy with the P.c.  
A strange yellow ray of light with sparks flying through it shot out from the p.c and Gennai's image appeared.  
"Hello Kids" he greeted.  
"Gennai" they cried.  
"I heard that you have a few questions about this situation" he remarked.  
"Maybe a couple"  
"First of all. There was a reason you were sent to the ones you have been sent to. It wasn't a fluke. There's something about their spirits that makes them different to anyone else in their world but similar to your spirits. They have great destinies ahead of them too, I know all about their destinies"  
"Yeah they become ultimate masters. That's what they say is their destiny. That's all they ever wanted to be" Matt replied.  
"Their young and young can be wrong, old can be wrong as well. Down the road, not too far down the road mind you, their paths change. Well they've always been on this path but I guess they see themselves on the path instead of the path they originally assumed they were travelling"  
"Hold up. Your saying that they didn't don't accomplish their dreams even after all the work they put into them?" Joe asked.  
"They accomplish new dreams, new goals. Things will change for them and that's where their spirits come into it. No they don't accomplish their childhood dreams and yes it's disappointing because they could. They certainly have the potential to be the greatest masters but they won't get a chance. They will learn of their destinies soon and it won't be easy. The tasks ahead will be hard and at times they will get so frustrated they will try to run but they can never run. They can endure it, they are tough enough"  
"Could you repeat the stuff you said about paths?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah I didn't get that either" Sora added.  
"What I saying was. All this time, battling, collecting badges and basically training, they think that have been one path. This path lead to their dreams and they think they've been on this path since they were old enough to say the word.  
But they haven't been on this path, the path that leads to becoming a master. Every trainer in the world is on this path but your friends are not. They're on this other path. They've been on this path since they were born and possible before hand. A path that leads to their destiny and since it's a path to their destiny they are the only ones on the path. That makes it harder as well, being the only ones on the path, being the only ones who have to go on the path. They don't know that their on the destiny path and they assumed they were on the master path but they will learn in time that their on the destiny path as opposed to the masters path but they will try and make their own path that will lead to neither but then that's if you believe you make your own destiny. But strictly, there is no way they can get off the path. Its like there's a huge barbed wire fence around the path," Gennai explained.  
Everyone looked bewildered.  
"Where did the barbed wire come from?" Tai asked.  
"Maybe the master brought it" Sora suggested,   
"Is the master boss of all the people on the path?" Matt asked.  
"Wouldn't all the people bump into each other?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah why don't all the people on one path go to the other, if there's only three people on it?" Tk asked  
"Won't the master let the people off his path?" Kari asked.  
"Do these path ever cross or would that cause a paradox of some sort?" Izzy asked.  
"I think Gennai's explanation caused a paradox in logic, I didn't understand any of it" Joe complained.  
"Oh forget it. I'll put it like this; your friends don't become Pokemon masters they become something different. They're destined for something else"  
"What else?"  
"I can't tell you. You already know their dreams won't come true. I think they deserve to know more about this than you do. Plus I know you"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, you'd all start feeling guilty because when you'd see them and you won't be looking at the individuals who helped you. You'll only see the people who won't amount to their dreams"  
"But why are we here?" Tai asked.  
"Ahh there's the toughie. You've been sent here, well I'd have to explain some other things for you to understand "  
The group groaned.  
"Anyone else thinking that this guy loves the sound of his own voice?" Sora asked quietly.   
"More than anything else in the world by the looks of it" Tai replied.  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the group?" Gennai asked, strictly.  
Sora and Tai both shook their heads and in meek voices told him  
"No Sir"  
"Well you remember how there's your world, and the Digital world?" Gennai asked.  
An image of two worlds close to each other appeared on the screen of Izzy's laptop   
"Well, as I stands. There are more worlds. Quite a few more worlds"  
More worlds began appearing on the screen and one world began to light up"  
"That's the world you have been transported to, the world you're friends have lived on their whole lives and somehow an evil Digimon named Distremon is trying to destroy. Unable to conquer the Digital world with you guarding it and protecting the world, he managed to open a gate between both worlds. He decided to conquer this world as it too has monsters, some incredibly powerful. Unfortunately these monsters are more easily controlled and so he is trying to destroy this world. I confess that I sent you here to defend this world. It's for the good of all three worlds involved.   
You're strong, kids and Digimon but if Distremon comes back to the Digital after capturing the Pokemon world, then he will back with reinforcements. He will have an almost unbeatable army of powerful Pokemon and even weak ones. Thousands of Pokemon and Digimon will be killed in the chaos. Not to mention the humans in the Pokemon world. You're friends will be the first to go, they pose the greatest threat to Distremon. So your friends are destroyed within the first few days of Distremons attacks, then the Digimon could be killed and then possibly you. It is almost impossible to survive an attack from that many powerful creatures, not to mention Distremon being a heck of a Digimon. Then Earth will be destroyed, Digiworld, will be destroyed and the Pokemon world will be destroyed."  
A long silence followed Gennai's speach.  
"So as you can guess, it's imperative that you stay in this world and fight." Gennai continued.   
"Thats great Gennai. Tell us NOW that we have to fight for three worlds sake" Tai yelled, angrily.  
"Tai, calm down. We all knew since we learned about us being Digidestined that we would have to fight impossible odds for huge stakes," Sora said, softly.  
"You can't expect us to fight for three worlds. It's not possible; you treat worlds like there were matches in a poker game. Its a whole other planet we're fighting for." Matt protested.  
"I can't force you and I never once forced you. The Digimon may have but I haven't but take a look out that door."  
Everyone peered out the door and saw people laughing and singing and dancing. People were chatting and the group caught sight of Ash and Misty. They were laughing and making up their own dances for a laugh. Misty whirled around an accidently whacked Brock in the side of the head as he was coming up behind and her floored him.   
"You want to tell them that you don't want to fight to save their world. If it makes you feel any better they'll help fight. They'll be fighting for their world. You'll die for certain if you don't fight but you'll definitely turn the tide if you do" Gennai explained.  
"But how we explain this to them?"  
"You'll have to decide that for yourselves. Look at it this way, you got courage, love, friendship, hope, light, reliability, knowledge and sincerity. With all these attributes you should come up with the perfect way of telling them. Maybe you can tell them later but for now enjoy the party. You deserve it and your friends look like they're having fun"  
  
"Brock are you ok?" Misty asked, her voice muffled.   
She had a hand clamped firmly over her mouth in an effort to contain her laughter. Brock smirked at her as she gave a sharp tug on her legs. Misty shrieked and grabbed onto Ash. They both ended up toppling onto Brock. Then Brock and Ash looked at each other and grinned, as they each pulled the legs out from under Tracey. All four were laughing as they were sitting on the ground away to the side.  
"Hi" Tk said, running over.  
"What are you doing?" Kari asked.  
"Well my friends couldn't maintain their balance and dragged me down with them"  
"Hey you floored me first" Brock objected.  
Misty gave him a playful shove and turned her attention back to the others that were approaching them, dragging their feet and staring at the ground avoiding each other's eyes.   
Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey all picked up on this and sat up, looking worried.  
"What's going on?" Misty asked cautiously, fear filling her eyes and worry seeping into her voice.  
"We have something important to tell you"  
To be continued.  
Sorry about the delay, I had major exams and our modem was fried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. When Worlds Combine 7

"What is it?" Ash asked, with none of his usual bounce.  
"Yeah, don't leave us hanging like this" Misty pleaded with a weak, worried smile.  
"C'mon you two, ease up a little. It's probably nothing and you two are getting yourselves worked up over nothing. " Brock said, though he himself was worried.  
"On the other hand if there's something important that we should know, they should tell us" Tracey objected.  
"But if we're freaking out a bit then we're going to make them nervous And I'm just trying to look afters everyone's best interests" Brock replied, growing annoyed.  
"Yeah so am I and maybe what they have to say is in everyone's best interests. I'm looking out everyone's interests as well"  
"No offence but I don't think you know these two well enough to truly know their best interests. I've been through a lot more with them than you have"  
Misty and Ash watched the developing fight. Their heads swinging from side to side to keep up with whom was saying which statement. It was a like a game of tennis and the verbal abuses was the tennis ball going back and forth.  
"Yeah well that was the past and this is the present and I think that we've been through a lot ourselves probably more than you could ever dream and they actually LEARNED something from me"  
"Hey oh have you know, that I was the best eldest member of the group they ever had. Ash is the not too bright but has his heart in the right place leader, Misty is the sarcastic, short tempered but cares about us all underneath female and I am the watching over them, caring big brother and what are you?"  
"You get Brock and I'll get Tracey" Ash whispered to Misty, who nodded in responce.  
"Both of you, just stop it." Misty cried pushing Brock backwards and keeping him behind her.  
"Yeah what's the point in this fight. At least when Misty and me fight, we don't drag everyone else into ours. In fact we tell you to butt out" Ash added, as he blocked Tracey from trying to get Brock. Both boys glared at each other   
  
"It's a big brother confrontation" Tai remarked watching them.  
"Ok, us even telling them we had some important things to say sparked a fight. What's going to happen when we tell them we all have to fight" Matt groaned.  
"They'll fight" Sora replied.  
"That's an unrealistically optimistic outlook" Joe complained.  
"I meant with each other"   
"I have to concur" Izzy agreed  
"You guys, we really have to discuss something with you" Matt began.  
"You know something I'm outta here, this guy has a major attitude" Brock announced and he disappeared into the crowd.  
"I have the attitude, maybe you should clue into reality and see that you're the one with the killer attitude" Tracey snapped and stormed off.   
Misty and Ash watched them, helplessly and then turned around to the others.  
"Ok, say whatever it is that is so important " Misty said,   
"We got some time now that our friends aren't talking to each other," Ash added and they both let out a sigh.  
"Um well what we have to tell you " Tai began nervously but couldn't go through it. " Sora has been wanting to tell you"   
He couldn't break the news to them when they were looking at him expectantly and knowing that they'd been really generous and kind and selfless, the way they said they'd help them and they did help unconditionally.   
Sora looked at Tai, wide-eyed and then narrowed her eyes at him and he gave her a pleading look. She shook her head; angry but turned to Ash and Misty. They were both still looking expectant and were in no way prepared for what the others were trying to tell them.   
"Well you see we know something that's important and it's important that we tell you so in this situation I think that really Matt should be the one to tell you"  
Matt looked alarmed and then threw Sora a ferocious glare.  
"Yes Thank you, Sora" he said, through gritted teeth then turned back to Ash and Misty who were getting noticably more irrattated by this waste of time as it would appear.  
"Well this is something that we wouldn't expect you to know but at the same time you really deserve to know because it involves you and we have to break it to you. But saying that, things always sound better when their coming from kids so T.k's got something to tell you" Matt said quickly.  
He avoided the shocked gaze of his brother and hung his head as he went over to join Tai and Sora who were after stepping back from the group  
"Um Kari wanted to tell you" T.K said quickly.  
"That Joe has something to say" Kari filled in.   
With that both eight years olds scurried over to where they're big brothers stood. Everyone who failed in telling them the 'important news' went there. Now only Joe, Izzy and Mimi remained.  
"I wanted to tell you, well we, actually Izzy wants to tell you, I just wanted to ask if there's anything in this place I could be allergic to?" Joe hurried over to the small group standing a small distance away from Izzy and Mimi.   
Ash and Misty were really getting annoyed and you could see their stances had changed somewhat from their original positions.  
Misty stood, shoulders drooping, hand on her hip, and a very aggravated expression. Ash had his arms folded was looking at them impatiently.  
"Yes well as the bearer of the crest of knowledge, it's my job to know things and I know that I wouldn't be the right candidate and thus I used my sense of judgement and I saw fit to decide that Mimi should inform of what the important things we've been meaning to tell you"  
Everyone went silent and Mimi looked frantic.  
"We shouldn't have left Mimi to be the last one to tell them. She won't be able to lie to them, she's just too sincere"  
"Well I think that my hat looks good on you" Mimi began, her voice cracking and the worry showing in her appearance. Misty looked at her, confused.  
"That's it?" she asked, doubtfully.  
"Yep" everyone said as one voice,   
"No, "Mimi confessed.  
Misty and Ash turned to her with fury in their eyes.  
  
"Hi Excuse me" a voice called out over the speakers, drawing everyone's attention to the small stage.   
A nervous girl stood there, blushing. She had dark green hair pulled into two high ponytails that swung at either side of her head. And emerald eyes. She wore a pair of jeans and a tight green tee shirt with a hood, underneath she wore a long sleeved white tee shirt. Around her waist hung a pouch, not too big but big enough to carry six Pokeballs, a wallet and small but crucially important things.  
The girl tried again  
"Excuse me"  
But no one was paying attention, the group minus Brock and Tracey watched her with sympathetic eyes, feeling sorry for her. You could see her confidence taking a beating each time she was ignored.  
"I've had enough" Mimi exclaimed.  
Everyone turned to looked at her curiously and doubtfully.  
"And what do you plan to do for her?" Matt asked, incredulously.  
"They can't just ignore her like this, it's not fair and she looks really scared" Mimi continued.  
"Yeah but what can WE do?" Misty asked.  
"Hey your the one who's got this P.A job, you have control. I say we go up there and take matters into our own hands" Tai pointed out.  
"I'm withcha"  
"Me too"  
"Whatever we can do to help"  
  
The girl fought to hold back the tears. Taking a risk like this and the worst she thought could happen was happening and it stung as much as she thought it could. Her friends had been wrong with this; she looked down but noticed something from the corner of her eye a group of kids. About ten of them, making they're way towards the stage. She recognised one of them as the girl who was presenting this show, or whatever it was. She cringed in embarresment at what was coming or at least what she thought was coming  
  
"Well what now?" Misty asked. Everyone looked at her expectantly.  
"I only started this whole thing to help you guys out" she protested.  
She climbed up on stage and smiled at the bewildered girl.  
"HEY HELLO! HI WE'RE STILL HERE " Misty yelled out at the top of her lungs. The others climbed up.  
"THAT NO WAY TO TREAT SOMEBODY, "  
"SHOW SOME MANNERS, THE POOR GIRL'S TERRIFIED"   
"GIVE HER A CHANCE"  
"DON'T BE MEANIES"  
  
The girl smiled at them warmly at the gang of kids who had just gotten up to defend her. Such kind people all in one group. Being in their group would be amazing. Normally only one or two at a stretch four people would be kind in the group and the rest would be mean except to the kind people in the group, that's the way it works but all these people were being considerate, or maybe they just loved to fight. Either way she appreciated their help. The room was silent and now the spotlight was on her. The gang of kids had climbed off the stage. She took a deep breath. I'd like to sing a song   
"Who wouldn't but I doubt you'll be any good so why not save us all some agony and get off the stage" some obnoxious person's voice yelled.   
But before the girl had a chance to react the redhead that was on stage earlier, she heard one of them call her Misty had taken off across the room, another girl she heard them call Sora follow her. Soon enough the room was in silence again.  
  
Sora and Misty came across a boy older than them, taller too with a smarmy grin.  
"Did you just yell at our friend?" Misty demanded.  
"Oh hello ladies, oh you two are cute and you've come to defend your little friendy up on stage. How adorable. Run along cuties. This place isn't for little girlie girls, Pokemon centres and Pokemon trianing are a big boy's game. Run along, sweethearts"  
Sora and Misty exchanged smirks.  
  
"So when can we expect those two back?" Ash asked.  
"I hope they get back soon I don't think I can do this without all of your support"  
"You hardly know us at all" Matt pointed out.  
"Your Pokemon trainers and your Pokemon look happy" the girl pointed out. Everyone looked down at his or her respective Digimon partners.  
"You judge people by their Pokemon?"  
"No, not like that, but you can tell if someone is kind by the way they treat their Pokemon, and pretty much you can judge if their good Pokemon trainers and you can tell a lot of stuff by how good a trainer you are"  
"Wow, this place is so different to back home. I mean these people grew up loving these monsters, spending every day with monsters. These Pokemon have become a way of life for everyone. We never dreamed of actually befriending monsters before we met out Digimon but these guys dream of living with them, it's so weird. " Tai remarked.  
"It's an entirely different world," Matt replied.  
"Literally" Izzy added.  
"Ok I think I'm ready" the girl remarked.  
"What's your name anyway"  
"Ellie, short for Eleanor"  
  
"You two are nuts, your crazy, you just can't do this to people" the boy objected.  
"Hey look the girls about to sing, oh isn't there someway we can shut this jerk up," Sora asked.  
"Have you any more of that medical wrap?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah I have some left"  
Misty smiled sweetly and slapped a small piece of medical wrap over his mouth.  
"You know I can't remember the last time I tied someone up with medical wrap" Sora remarked, looking down at their handy work. The jerk as they called him now was bound up by the medical wrap and was unable to walk or move.  
Both girls looked over at the stage at the sound of music filling the air.   
"This is a song for anyone whose found themselves feeling something magical about their best friend, like I have" Ellie began.   
The group saw a boy the same age as Ellie who was cheering her, suddenly stop and turn completely red.  
"We're back" Misty chirped as they ran over to the group.  
"Hey can I get more medical wrap, I'm all out?" Sora asked.  
Tai looked at her, confused.  
"What did you do in the space of ten minutes involving medical wrap and whatever it was, why are you both so happy about it?" he asked.  
"You know I think it's better that we don't know "Joe stated.  
  
We were strangers, starting out on a journey   
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through   
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing   
At the beginning with you   
No one told me, I was going to find you   
Unexpected, what you did to my heart   
When I lost hope   
You were there to remind me   
This is the start   
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'   
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey   
I'll be there when the world stops turning   
I'll be there when the storm is through   
In the end I want to be standing   
At the beginning with you   
  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure   
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true   
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future   
At the beginning with you   
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'   
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey   
I'll be there when the world stops turning   
I'll be there when the storm is through   
In the end I want to be standing   
At the beginning with you   
  
Knew there was somebody somewhere   
I need love in the dark   
Now I know my dream will live on   
I've been waiting so long   
Nothing is going to tear us apart   
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'   
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey   
I'll be there when the world stops turning   
I'll be there when the storm is through   
In the end I want to be standing   
At the beginning with you   
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' on   
Starting out on a journey   
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'   
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'   
In the end I want to be standing   
At the beginning   
With you  
  
  
  
The room was in silence when suddenly ear-splitting applause began. They echoed throughout the building. Mimi turned around to the others and was about to say something when she noticed four people blushing and lost in thought fully taking in the meaning of the lyrics.  
  
"That was a beautiful song" Misty murmured unaware of the red flush across her face.   
"Yeah you knew if Brock and Tracey were here they'd be all"  
"Wow that song was so written for you, how can you guys not see it" Misty finished, doing a pretty good imatation of them both.   
  
"So a song about best friends and Ellie meant it the way that bets friends falling in love, is that crazy or what?" Tai asked, nervously.   
Sora stood beside him, both pairs of cheeks alight with a blush.   
"Yeah like that could ever happen, you don't fall for your best friend, it just can't be done" she mumbled.  
The group was watching them with knowing looks and throwing knowing smiles to each other.  
"I'm going to go check on Brock and Tracey, try and create a cease fire up there. Misty said quickly and rushed past them and up the stairs, desperately hoping no one would stop her.  
"I gotta go too, she's not too great at being a peace maker" Ash mumbled and followed after, still blushing.  
"Hey Tai, I think we need to come up with a way to tell them" Izzy stated. He waited for Tai's response and looked at him, expectantly when he got no answer. He could see Tai was miles away and blushing deeply. Wherever Tai had decided to concentrate on, it was clearly humiliating for him. Izzy was no fool however; the last thing anyone could accuse Izzy of being was a fool. Granted he was no expert on human psychology but it didn't take someone with multiple diplmomas to work what he as blushing about. A song just played about finding love on the beginning of a strange magical journey type thing. Tai had gone on a strange magical type journey thing. As had Sora, the other part of the equation.   
Romantic song about finding love on a journey plus a boy and girl, who had been friends so long and obviously had deeper feelings than friendship towards each o equals a blushing Tai and Sora. Izzy was happy about his two friends and he was happy he noticed. He remembered when they all had first come to the Digiworld and he never even noticed other humans, how the other kids spoke about Tai and Sora's unspoken love for one another and he was hadn't noticed anything. To be honest, he scarcely remembered their names but then again back then, most of them couldn't member each other's names. Tai had called Izzy 'what's your name', {not a bright start for someone who was going to have utilise everyone's strength's and combine them into a great force} Then again Sora had called Mimi' the girl with the funny pink hat' { Not a too good for someone who was supposed to care for everyone and become a big sister/mother for the others}  
Surprisingly Mimi had known Sora instantly, which was weird considering Mimi was part of the pretty popular cheerleading crowd who were always trying to get the guys attention and Sora was apart of the guys group. A girlie girl like Mimi generally wouldn't know a tomboy like Sora even if Sora were popular among the guys. Their friendship was strange in itself but whatever it was that they bonded over it worked. Izzy had noticed that gradually Sora was becoming more feminine around Mimi and Mimi was becoming tougher around Sora. Everyone had improved because of some work of another member of the group. Being around T.K so much, Matt was becoming open and thus having a conversation with him wasn't quite the challenge it used to be. T.k was becoming tougher as well in an effort to impress Matt and as Izzy once heard Matt say, T.K was becoming a little trooper, he was growing up. Izzy himself was becoming a lot more open and lot less obsessed with computers, more emphasis placed on his relationship with humans rather than his computer. Joe was becoming braver in an effort to protect the others and trying to prove something to the tougher big kids or as T.K called them," the older kids" The older kids propably would have been Sora, Tai and Matt. They were the toughest in the group.  
"Ok guys, the way I see it, there's eight of us and four of them. And only one of them scares us, we can send our toughest and bravest after Misty, we can double-team each member of them and then we can't lose. Our group has twice as many people in it than theirs has, we have no reason to be scared" Tai said, taking control.  
"For once I agree with Tai, okay but who should take on who?" Matt asked.  
"Well I think Tai and Joe should talk to Ash, they both think in the same frame of mind. Mimi and I talk to Tracey as I have a feeling he is the brain in the group. T.K and Kari should talk to Brock, he probably has a soft spot for kids since he raised his family and Sora and Matt should talk to Misty, her being the scary member of the group, we'll need Matt's attitude and Sora's softness to talk to her." Izzy suggested.  
"You're the genius, not us" Matt remarked.  
  
"Well we did tell them to bond over something they both had in common" Ash pointed out.  
"Yeah but did they have to bond over this?" Misty groaned.  
"So then Misty said, "Their not mature enough to admit but those two really like each other" and that went way over their heads so I said" You know what, it's exactly the same thing with you and Ash" and the room went so quiet and they were both glaring at me when they both yelled" YOU MUST BE CRAZY!"  
Brock was turning red with laughter.  
"Yeah they were fighting in a Pokemon centre once and Nurse stopped them and then she told them and this I quote" They say when two people fight, they really care about each other" and they both blushed and Ash said "Me care about her?" at the very same time Misty said" Me care about him?" and then they both went "humph" and they folded their arms and turned away from each other at the same time. It was a classic. If I wasn't so in love with Nurse Joy I would have laughed there and then"  
  
"Are we sure they're in this room?" Joe asked.  
"Only one way to find out" Tai replied. They knocked at the door and heard the sound of laughter wafting though air and then two weary voices telling them to come in. Inside Brock and Tracey were sitting on one of the bottom bunk beds. There were in hysterics about whatever they were talking about. Ash and Misty were perched on the top bunk opposite them. Side by side with desperate looks.  
"Did do you ever see the looks they give each other when the other one isn't looking. I am so in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one and I mean no one could have prepared me for the incredible emotions I feel when I'm around you and no one in the world matters to me when your with me"  
"I bet I stopped listening before you did" he challenged, smirking at her. She gave him a strange smile, placed her hands on the bed behind her and leant back.   
"Hey guys what's up?" she asked, looking at everyone at the door.  
  
"Ok everyone remember the game plan, lets go" Tai hissed.  
Everyone went to his or her designated Pokemon person but none of them knew what to say.  
"Gotta go" they all said and raced out the door   
Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey were all silent for a couple of moments.  
"They just keep getting weirder" Ash pointed out.  
"They really do"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. When worlds combine 8

I don't own any of the characters in this but I do own the story.  
  
Matt glanced at the clock and did a double take.  
"Hey guys, it's half one in the morning." He pointed out.  
"We should get some sleep" Joe remarked.  
They were staying up till all hours trying to come up with a way to break this unbreakable news to their friends. Everyone was exhausted and it showed. Dark rings hung beneath their eyes and every statement anyone made was quickly followed by a yawn.  
"Tai, I'm sleepy and so is T.k" Kari groaned, tugging on Tai's hands.  
"But we still haven't *yawn* found a way to tell them "Tai protested.  
"Tai, our minds are functioning at full capacity while we're in this exhausted state" Izzy stated, trying to hold back a yawn.  
"We can begin this again tomorrow" Sora suggested.  
"Sounds great" Matt said, his eyelids drooping.   
"And I need my beauty sleep" Mimi whined.  
"Then it's the group's decision... we sleep"   
"Yay" T.k said, sounding as tired as he looked.  
Each kid crawled into their beds and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.  
Tai woke up at about three and saw the outline of someone sitting up.  
"Sora?" he asked groggily.  
"Yeah?"  
"How come your awake"  
"I guess I'm not used to getting a full nights sleep, it's like any moment someone I going to come over and tell us it's out turn for guard duty. That and I was thinking about that song, the one about standing at the beginning."  
"It was a ok song"  
"Do you really think it's that hard for a friend to fall for their best friend. Considering everything they went through, like in the song. You know all that stuff about starting out on a crazy adventure and not knowing what we'd have to go through but still standing at the end of it. And standing with your friend, who has shown you so much about everything, even things you never knew about yourself? "  
Tai wished that they were camping, he'd be able to see her face and her expression in the firelight and he might know if she had a wistful look or just a questioning one.  
"I guess it is possible when you put it like that" he admitted.  
"Me too"   
  
"Hey wake up" Matt's voice said, waking Tai up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"What?"  
"It's time to get up" T.k announced back to his happy bouncy self.  
Sora stretched her arms and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
"Great" she chirped.  
"We slept in a little late" Kari remarked with a rueful smile  
Everyone left their rooms and was surprised to see an empty Pokemon centre.  
Everyone else had left by now. Piling down the stairs, chatting among themselves, they didn't notice a concerned Nurse Joy looking out at the grey clouds that had gathered in the sky. The clouds were almost black.  
Four familiar voices wafted through the air. They saw their friends on a sofa discussing something that seemed of high importance.  
"We are NOT watching the Power rangers," Misty said, firmly.  
"But, they are powerful and mighty and they morph a bit AND their rangers. What more could you ask for?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah they got nothing on The Mighty Ducks" Misty replied.  
"I never saw you as a mighty duck kind of girl" Tracey remarked.  
"Yeah but she's just full of surprises" Brock remarked.  
"But you can't compare the power rangers to the Mighty ducks" Ash objected.  
"Well fine then, the Power Rangers are no match for the Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles" Misty said.  
"She's got you there" Brock told him.  
"What? No way! The turtles are nothing compared to the power rangers" Tracey exclaimed, shocked at the very thought of it.  
Watching the four having such a ridiculous debate and watching T.V struck a chord within the others. Misty sat on the ground with one elbow on the sofa, Ash was perched on the back of the sofa, Brock sat completely sprawled out on the sofa and Tracey sat with a notepad balanced on one knee. This scene and even the dialogue reminded the Digidestined of how they use to spend their time. It reminded them, what they were missing out on. The debate and the positions made them realise how alike the Pokemon world dwellers were to normal kids back home. It made them miss home. Brock turned around and waved at them.  
"Hey, want to watch some T.V?" he offered.  
"Why aren't you guys out there training?" Sora asked.  
"And where is everyone else?" Tai asked.  
"Well we we're waiting for you guys to wake up so we stayed here while everyone else was leaving and then we got banned from leaving the Pokemon centre" Ash explained.  
"Banned?"  
"We were told to stand in the corner but we refused so now we're being detained" Tracey said, seriously.  
"We were bold boys and girl," Misty said putting on a baby voice.  
"I just don't trust those clouds" Nurse Joy spoke up.  
"Of course. We understand and completely respect your wisdom and caring attitude and now let me care for you. They're just kids, they don't understand what they're saying but I know that your were only being your kind caring self" Brock said, as he jumped to his feet and clutched nurse Joys hands in his own.   
This display earned him amused looks from Ash, Misty and Tracey and "He can't really be doing this can he? "looks from the Digidestined.  
"Hey it's snowing" Nurse Joy cried. Everyone ran to the windows and looked at the white snowflakes that began to fall heavily.  
"Now aren't you glad that Nurse Joy kept us here?" Brock asked.  
"But how can it snow, its not the right time of year. Last time I checked it was July" Misty replied, stunned.  
"Does this remind anyone else of something?" Izzy asked.  
"It can't be" Sora protested.  
"It can"  
"So now its time to fight"  
"Maybe we don't have to tell them. Maybe we won't need them, we do have two Digimon who can Digivolve to Mega State and five Digimon who can Digivolve to ultimate and one who can Digivolve to champion"  
"Then why would Gennai tell us we have to get them to help us"  
"Ummm.. so we'd have the home team advantage"  
Tai looked over and saw that Ash, Misty, Tracey and Brock were now seated on the staircase and deep in discussion.  
"Last time the weather was thrown off balance was because someone was interfering" Misty began.  
"But that was when someone was trying to capture Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. You think he's trying it again?" Ash asked, alarmed.  
"It's the only reason I can think of" Tracey remarked.  
"This happened?" Brock asked.  
"But last time we had Melody to call Lugia" Ash said.   
Misty glared at him, sighed and nodded.  
"It's true that *shudder* Melody called him but maybe we can call him ourselves. We have to, only the chosen one, and the guardian of the sea, can save the world from this upsetting of balance. "Misty exclaimed  
"There's nothing we can do now. We have to bide our time"  
"I'm going to have a shower, it'll help me relax" Misty decided out loud when Nurse Joy stopped her.  
"Do you remember that Magikarp you brought in here?" she asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well he's become attached to you, I don't suppose you could take him under you wing and train him?"  
"You want me to become Magikarp's trainer?" Misty asked in disbelief.  
"Well you trained your other water Pokemon very well, so you're a good trainer and they all seem to like you and they seem to be nice so I think that you're kind to them and Magikarp is so attached to you. You know that you'd do him justice by adopting him and raising him into a wonderful Gyrados and Gyrados is an incredibly powerful Pokemon"  
"Ok I guess I could give it a shot"   
Nurse Joy clasped her hands together and beamed at Misty.  
"You have a heart of gold, I'll just go get your Pokemon"  
Misty stood there in shock as to what had just happened and in a matter of minutes, Nurse Joy was back holding the Pokeballs. She returned everyone's pokeballs and turned to look at the snow.  
"If this weather continues, then we may have to stay here for quite some time"  
Misty went upstairs to have her shower and everyone joined Nurse Joy at the window.  
"Something like this did happen to us before," Tai admitted when Nurse Joy left them.  
"It's the start of what brought us to Digiworld" Sora added.  
"So this means that you're going back?" Ash asked,  
"Actually something major is about to happen. When we went to summer camp, it started snowing."  
"That's when our Digivices fell from the sky. They floated right in front of us"  
"I got my Digivice a while later because I wasn't with the other kids at summer camp. I had a cold so I had to stay behind."  
"Ummm... where exactly is all this going?"  
"We're getting to it"  
"Is it important cause we have some theories of our own about this weather and I think the more time we waste, the harder it's going to be to stop him" Tracey began.  
"Him?" they asked.  
"Theories are always a good thing. I never stop theorising... "Izzy said.   
"And that's what scares us, Izzy" Matt quipped.  
Izzy shot him a glare and this made the others kids chuckle  
"But we don't need theories, we have proof and we know exactly what's going on here" Izzy continued, ignoring the sniggers.  
"And it's important that you listen or it could lead to the destruction of three worlds" Joe cried frantically.  
Everyone gave him funny looks.  
"Umm...yeah, anyway tell us the rest of this story," Brock said.  
"Well we each picked up the Digivices when this huge wave appeared out of nowhere and we didn't even get a chance to hang ten"  
"It washed us into the Digital world, we met up with our Digimon."  
"So this weather means something big is happening involving the Digital world."  
"So it hasn't got anything to do with fire, ice and lightning" Ash asked.  
"What?" everyone asked.  
Brock elbowed him and Ash jumped  
"He knows nothing...ever," Tracey said quickly.  
"Right about now I wish Melody was around. I don't get what Misty had against Melody, she was always nice to me" Ash said   
"He's hopeless," Tracey said with a helpless shrug.  
"Completely" Brock agreed, folding his arms.  
"Hey, T.K you should go over and help him. It's your job to be give hope" Kari told T.K  
"Somehow it's not something I think T.K can help him with" Sora told them, smiling  
The sound of frantic footsteps filled the air and before anyone could react, Misty tore past them and out of the Pokemon centre.  
Wherever she was going, she was scared and she had to get someplace in a hurry.  
"HEY! WAIT UP!" Ash yelled after her, racing after her.   
Everyone else followed and nearly crashed into each other. Misty had stopped abruptly and so everyone had to stop equally as abruptly so they wouldn't crash into her and in the results, they crashed into each other but no one fell over. They had to make sure they didn't or else there would be a domino effect with the line of people and that was the last thing everyone needed.   
Misty whirled around and looked at them fear stricken.  
"I saw something" she cried, terrified.  
Everyone looked at her blankly.  
"It was a huge monster, it was horrible. It's in the forest. It wasn't a Pokemon. I saw it, I know I did" she insisted.  
"What do you mean it wasn't a Pokemon?" Ash demanded.  
"It was something else, some other monster"  
"A Digimon?" Agumon asked.  
Misty looked at him, puzzled.   
"Yeah it did sort of give me the same feeling you did but why would a Digimon be here? I thought they only came in the Digital world, present company excluded"  
"That's the thing"  
"We were sent here to fight"  
"A Digimon?"  
"Yeah, somehow he broke the barrier between this world and the Digital world. He is trying to take over this world because Pokemon are more obedient than Digimon" Izzy explained, seriously.  
"He's going to use Pokemon to take help him take over the Digital world and our world and then he'll have Pokemon and Digimon and three worlds at his disposal" Matt said.  
"What about the humans?" Brock asked.  
"They'll be killed"  
"And I'm going to assume there was a really good reason why did you tell us this" Misty said, trying to keep her dying faith in them alive.  
"Well" Tai began.  
Misty nodded vigorously, her red hair bouncing and spraying small droplets of water. Her short hair had been liberated from it's hair elastic and was slightly longer and shinier than usual. The water had made it that way. And instead of the usual yellow tank top, shorts and suspenders, she wore a white tee shirt. Also she wore one of the guys' shorts which was baggy on her and hung over her hips. Around her waist hung the small pouch that Ellie, the singing girl from the night before, had given her. It was filled with six Pokeballs and her wet floppy fringe covered her eyes.   
"We were afraid" Sora confessed.  
Misty placed her hands on her hips and Ash looked at them, stunned. Tracey looked at them with shocked frustration and Brock had his arms folded waiting for them to say something else.  
"Afraid? That's your big excuse? You were AFRAID?" Ash demanded.   
"Your afraid? So, I'm afraid too and so is everyone else. Show me one person who's only being is courage. Everything they have is courage, enough for everyone in the world " Misty cried.  
"Um me"  
"Shut up, Tai"  
"This isn't our fault" Tai snapped in retaliation.   
"Oh and it's our fault. We weren't approachable enough, we were too nice to have you guys tell us bad news. We have to be jerks in the future so it'll be easier for people to break bad news to us?"   
Misty tied the tee shirt in as knot above her waist and she rolled up the sleeves till they were up to her shoulders.  
Her look was different than usual and this look was not lost on Ash who kept sneaking glances at her.  
"Well what do we do now?" she asked.  
"Fight"  
"No way!" Ash said standing in front of Misty, Brock and Tracey. The body language was clear. His stance in front of his group said "This is my group, I'm the leader and I'm not going to let you hurt them. I'm not going to lead them into something this dangerous"  
The groups look and stances gave a clear message.  
It was clear to see that they were happy to be in Ash's group and it was a clear division of the groups. Their looks said, we're in Ash's group, he's the leader and we're following. You can take a long run off a very short, very high cliff for all we care.  
"Look, it's not like we have a choice. WE didn't want to fight but we had to and we learned" Matt exclaimed.   
His blue eyes filling with rage. Misty stood up, eyes blazing. Matt and Misty had so much in common it was spooky. Anyone would think that they were brother and sister, the way they spoke and acted.  
"Yeah Your Digidestined, we're just a couple of Pokemon trainers. We are not fighting, why should we. You've been destined for this since you were eight; we were destined for this since eight seconds ago. That's not destiny. Why drag us into this, huh?" she demanded clenching her fists  
"You don't need us to fight, why would you, Misty's right. WE are just a couple of Pokemon trainers, nothing special"  
Misty and Matt were still glaring at each other then without a word; they both spun around and crossed their arms refusing to look in the direction of the others. Yet another indication of how scarily alike brother and sister they were the only difference was Matt was deeper than Misty and she had a much shorter fuse. But they were very, very much alike in the things they said and the things they did.  
"Please help us, we need your help" Kari pleaded.  
"Yeah Gennai wouldn't tell us if we didn't need your help" T.K added.  
"Gennai" Misty snorted." If I ever meet this guy who told you to do this to us, I swear I'll shove a Pokeball so far up his a...." she stopped when she saw the looks everyone, even the people from her own group gave her.  
"Don't you think using eight years olds to try and guilt us into this is cruel? " Brock asked, looking down at the two young kids.  
"Hey, it's not like they don't have minds of their own" Tai objected.  
"Yeah they know that they have responcibilities. Unlike some people they have the maturity and the guts to fight" Matt added.  
Ash, Brock, Tracey and Misty exchanged looks and small smirks crept up on their faces.  
"Why are you smiling?" Mimi whined.  
"We're the chickens when you're the ones who couldn't tell us about this fight from the beginning?" Ash asked, with a sneer.  
The Digidestined looked at the ground, knowing Ash was right. Misty smirked and with a confident swagger of her hips she turned around and walked away. Ash followed her and as did Brock but Tracey   
stayed.  
"Why aren't you going with your friends?" Izzy asked.  
"Because I think that they're wrong" he replied.   
Everyone stopped when everyone heard this and the three friends turned around, shocked.  
"Whose side are you on anywhere?" Misty demanded.  
"Whose side are you on? I mean by walking away, you guys are just helping whatever evil it is that's taking over this world " he cried.   
"Don't you get it? We CAN'T do ANYTHING. We are only Pokemon trainers; in fact only two of us are trainers. We are two trainers, one breeder and one watcher. What are we going to do? Challenge him to a battle and hope the sight scares him to our Poke balls? We ARE useless! We can't help but we can warn other people and maybe they can run. We're not even masters; we are trainers, bad ones at that. There is nothing we can do so just get over it" Ash yelled at him.   
"I'm with Tracey on this one" Brock stated.   
Misty whirled around, fury burning in her large eyes.  
"So you're bailing on us as well?" Ash demanded.  
"Guess you learn who your REAL friends when something like this happens" Misty added.  
"Will you two stop being so stubborn?" Brock cried.  
"We are not stubborn," they both cried  
"If we weren't in such a huge fight, I'd find that real cute2 Tracey remarked.  
"So you guys are going with us?" Tai asked.  
"Yes,"  
"Yup"  
Everyone looked at Ash and Misty awaiting their answers. Misty looked at them not angrily or sadly. She gave them at them a bland look and shook her head.  
"No" she replied.  
."You can't just refuse this like.. Like it's someone offering you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich" Tai yelled.   
"I'm not getting into this. You guys can but I'm not. I'm going with Misty" Ash told them, he felt more emotional about this.  
"So this is the end of the road for our friendship?" Brock asked.   
Ash and Misty exchanged looks.  
"Yeah I guess it is. We might see you guys around but at least this way we found out when our friendship would be put to the test and what side we'd be on" Ash remarked.  
They both began walking away.  
"So that's it? You don't think you've done the wrong thing?" Tai yelled after them.  
Misty turned around.  
"You told us to make the call. We made it. Just not the call you wanted us to make" she replied.  
They continued walking away.  
"Great. Why are they so stubborn?" Matt growled.  
Everyone turned to look at him sceptically.  
"Yes I know that I'm THAT stubborn" he snapped.  
"They're stubborn but their loyal. Stuck by each other even when everyone else was trying to force them to do something." Tracey remarked.  
"Yeah at least we know they'll never give into peer pressure. I'm sort of proud that they stuck to their guns about what they believed was the right thing" Brock stated.  
"Yeah we did a good job teaching them about peer pressure. Heck, we did a good job raising them" Tracey added.  
"I think we deserve a pat on the back"  
The boy boys began shaking hands and congratulating each other over the success.  
"EXCUSE ME?" Mimi yelled  
They both turned to look at her.  
"You guys were getting slightly off track" Sora explained.  
"No time for that...LOOK!" T.K yelled pointing up at a huge shadow that loomed overhead.   
  
"Oh My God!" Misty cried. Ash and she stared at the huge beast that was wading through the thick forest with ease.  
"You think they can handle it?" Misty asked, nervously.  
"They'll have to".  
  
"That's the thing we have to fight?" Tracey demanded.  
"Hey we faced worse," Tai said confidently, trying to hide his own initial fear.  
"Yeah but aren't things going to be different here?" Sora asked.  
"Most probably" Izzy replied.  
  
"Only one thing springs to mind in this situation" Ash said, trembling. Misty looked at him and nodded.  
  
"The only thing that we can say that would be suitable for this situation" Matt remarked.  
  
Misty and Ash looked at each other sharing the immense fear.  
Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, T.K, Kari, Tracey and Brock looked at each other and all twelve people expressed their thoughts out loud.  
"Oh Crap!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued.  
Please review, sorry about the delay. I'm thinking about writing a sequal to this story but I'm not entirely sure. Anway, I hope you liked it and Please review.  
Love Nibbs  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The finale

A huge Digimon towered above them, standing on two powerful legs, which was composed of metal. The torso was black and covered with small but extremely sharp spikes. A red circle covered its waist. One arm ended in an in a blood red blade and the other sported a set of razor sharp claws. A metal band circled his neck. His head was a skull covered in bright burning flames.  
"Now, now kids. Calm down. Distremon is here" he roared.  
"Ok here's the plan" Tai began.  
Everyone turned to look at him, desperately.  
"There is no plan," he said, then he whipped out his Digi-vice.  
"Agumon time to Digivolve" he called out. Agumon nodded. Each kid turned to his or her respective Digimon partners. The Digimon nodded and began the process of Digivolving taking in all the kids' cries to them.  
"C'mon you guys"  
"It's time to teach this guy a lesson"   
"Please be careful"  
"Show 'im no mercy"  
"We know you can do it"  
"We believe in you"  
"You have him outnumbered,"  
"Lets do this"  
  
Agumon warp digivolve to THUMP!  
Agumon hit the ground with such force that he bounced of it. Distremon had let loose one of his attacks and Agumon was the victim. The other Digimon tried but met a similar faith.  
"Where other Digimon have failed I shall succeed. You can't defeat me when you're in rookie form and there in no way I'm going to let you Digivolve. Now I can just pick off the Digidestined brats one by one then I can make a start on this world" he roared yet again.  
"This guy is giving me a headache" Mimi groaned.  
"C'mon Agumon, you gotta do something," Tai cried, fearfully at his fallen Digimon companion.  
"Believe me, I'd like to but he won't let us Digivolve" Agumon cried.  
"Sora, I'm sorry," Biyomon said to Sora as Sora picked up the small pink lovebird.  
"We should be defending you" Gabumon added as Matt was helping him up.  
"This is humiliating" Gatomon snapped as Kari ran over to her.  
"But he's just too powerful" Tentomon told Izzy, as Izzy tried to pull him down from the tree he had been blasted into to.  
  
"I rewrote my Digital programme before I came here so that the change between dimensions would increase my powers" Distremon explained with a twisted grin.   
He held out his palm and a black flame appeared and began to grow. He aimed for the Digimon and the kids.  
"Now goodbye Digidestined. It was too easy"  
"Yeah it was" Tai yelled at him.   
"Couldn't beat us on even playing ground" Matt taunted.  
"You're just a big cheater," T.K yelled at him.  
"The wise seek an advantage, the foolish rely on morals" Distremon replied.  
The kids braced themselves for the attack. Izzy opened one eye out of curiousity as to why nothing was happening, then opened both eyes wide and blinked. Distremon whirled around. Something had hit him, very slight but it was the fact that something was standing up to him, angered him.  
  
"How about this for foolish, your going up against the eight strongest kids and Digimon in your world and every Pokemon on the planet" a voice yelled.   
Distremon saw a young girl, no older than the pathetic excuses for Digidestined perched upon a purple starfish. A small army of fish of various assortments gathered in front of her.  
"And us" she added.  
"What's Misty doing, she's going to get herself killed?" Brock demanded, beginning to panic over his younger friend who was more like a little sister to him than a friend.  
"No, I won't let that happen" Tentomon cried being held back by Izzy.  
"Is that the best you have to offer, little girl?" Distremon sneered.  
Misty smirked at him and shook her head with a cheerful  
"Nope!"  
"What?" Distremon asked, as he saw large various shadows move beneath the water behind her.  
She sprang to her feel and held out her arms wide. Her expression changed to one of extreme fury and determination  
"This is," she yelled, as vast amounts of the most powerful water Pokemon burst through the surface. Now instead of the small army of fish, an incredible army of every type of water Pokemon stood before the young girl.  
"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and each Pokemon blasted him with water. The impact pushed him back and shocked him for a minute or two.  
"Now you can Digivolve "Tai cried, at the Digimon.  
"We need more time" Patamon argued.  
"WE don't have any more time" Joe protested.  
"Wanna bet?" Brock asked, looking up at the sky, where a Pidgeot flew overhead carrying a young boy and a Pikachu. He was leading an army of flying Pokemon"  
Distremon was annoyed now.  
"This is a grown ups game" he yelled at Ash.  
"Good thing you're playing against the best" Ash shot back.  
Pikachu yelled something at the Pokemon and they all began flapping their wings creating the strongest gust anyone had ever seen. This pushed Distrmon back further. Tai turned around and saw that Brock and Tracey had disappeared.  
"And we only play to win. " Ash continued.  
  
Riding along Onix, Brock found what he was looking for. He figured that Ash and Misty had rounded every Pokemon they could find while they were gone and he was right. He saw a group of Rock Pokemon. Onix began to speak to them in his own Onix language and the rock Pokemon nodded.  
"Charge" he yelled triumphantly, as her led them to their destination.  
"What now" Distremon said, with each attack, his strenght wore away.  
"Pokemon world equals Pokemon trainers," Tracey told him Distremon.   
His group was plant type of Pokemon. Each one of the groups had Pokemon who were completely that Pokemon type, some were half water or half flying, but they had somehow managed to round up this many. Tracey's group consisted of everything that walked on ground.  
"You had to know that you couldn't have one without the other," he yelled as the Pokemon launched different attacks.  
Rock began smashing into Distremon. The rock Pokemon stood, throwing rocks and ramming into him.  
"Pokemon trainers and Pokemon aren't the pushovers you thought they were" Brock yelled.  
Distremon wobbled, a little, clearly losing his strenght.  
"In fact they're possibly the most powerful force on the planet"  
  
"Now is our chance" Agumon told the other Digimon.  
  
Agumon Warp Digivolves to Wargreymon  
Gabumon Warp Digivolves to MetalGarurumon   
Biyomon Digivolves to Garudamon  
Tentomon Digivolves to MegaKaubterimon  
Palmon Digioves to Lilymon  
Gomamon Digivolves to Zudomon  
Patamon Digivolves to MagnaAngemon  
Gatomon Digivolves to Angewoman  
  
Distremon turned around and saw the eight Digimon glaring at him. He knew that all the Pokemon on his other side were glaring two. Basically, the guardians of both planets were ready to attack at any moment.  
  
"Novaforce" Wargreymon roared, launching his attack. It crashed into Distremon who was engulfed in a huge cloud of black smoke. Everyone went quiet, waiting for the response. The smoke parted in the middle displaying a very angry Distremon.   
You pathetic bugs, you think that your little pests could stop me.  
"We gotta keep trying," Brock yelled at him.  
"We're not giving up without a fight," Ash shouted.  
"We're not going anywhere," Misty cried at him.  
. Izzy looked up suddenly. His mind flashed back to the beginning when they were staring up at the huge black triangle and they heard those voices. He knew those voices sounded familiar. It could only mean one thing.  
  
"Distreblaze!"  
The black flame appeared and was aimed. It flew through the sky leaving a black trail of smoke behind it. It grew faster and faster until it reached its destination. It smashed into the water Pokemon and caused huge waves. Misty let out an ear-piercing scream as she was flung into the air. The Magikarp that she had been given to raise watched. Something burned in its heart and that something soon began to burn throughout his little body. He glowed and took the shape of a huge sea dragon. Gyrados. Misty landed with a thud on something not as hard as the ground and not as far down. Misty looked puzzled when she looked down and saw herself sitting on a Gyrados.  
Magikarp?" she asked.   
She saw Gyrados; look as he lifted his eyes to look at her and she knew it was her Magikarp, well now a Gyrados.  
  
Another black flame engulfed the flying Pokemon in its blast.   
"Ash!" Misty shrieked.   
No one could see anything with the black smoke hiding the whole flock of flying Pokemon. It was a very tense moment and everyone was silent yet again, waiting for any sign or indication of what had happened.   
A roar was heard from the area and the smoke was blown away by a strong wind. Ash was seated on a Charizard, not just any Charizard, his Charizard. Charizard was staying in the one place flapping its wings.  
Gyrados looked up at Charizard and heard a "Whoa!" from above.   
Realising that Misty hadn't been prepared for his sudden head movement. Misty grabbed onto his head fins and trying to keep balanced. Gyrados roared something up at Charizard who nodded and flew down to where Misty and Gyrados were. Ash and Misty looked at each other and then the Pokemon, puzzled. Pikachu said something to Ash in Pika language and Ash nodded.  
"Its not safe for you on Gyrados so he wants you up here" Ash translated.  
Misty nodded and climbed up on Charizards back. Charizard took off, carrying three passengers, two of the human kind and one of the pika kind..   
Onix rolled over on his side to protect Brock from the blast. Brock heard a roar and saw that some Rock Pokemon had been piled up on Onix but they were all ok. Just a little injured and very tired.  
"Nurse Joy is going to have her hands full, here" he murmured.  
Kadabra stepped in front of Tracey and created a force field The flame approached them rapidly and Kadabra teleported leaving Tracey behind the force field. The Pokemon slammed into each other and fell to the ground.  
All the Pokemon were weak and it showed. Distremon turned around to the Digimon.   
"You never learn, I told that I rewrote my Digital program when I entered this world. There is no way you can defeat me. "  
Tai gritted his teeth and was about to yell at the Digimon to attack when a strange song filled the air. Everyone looked around, confused when a huge whirlwind of water burst through the water. Everyone gazed in awe and the enormous shadow that was passing through this whirlwind, The water crashed down on the lake creating waves and a creature floated in mid air. Using its fin like wings, it flapped slowly to stay in mid air. It looked like a mixture between a dragon and a bird.  
"Lugia" Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey all breathed its name, as if afraid to say his name aloud.  
"Yes it is I, Lugia." The creature said. Lugia looked down at Distremon.  
"I am the guardian of the sea and you have disturbed the delicate balance of nature in this world." Lugia said to him, seriously.  
"Ok could somebody please tell me what's going on?" Tai asked.  
"They never told you?" a voice asked from behind the group. Everyone turned around and saw Gennai standing behind them.  
"Your friend Ash is the chosen one. With the help of Lugia and his friends, Ash saved the world. Well he saved it twice, he doesn't know about the first time, thought both are fascinating tales. Maybe both stories shall be made into movies some day. Anyway, ask your friends about it later, but for now just wait and see what Lugia will do"  
  
'"What could a flying fish do" Distremon jeered.  
"I will seal your power, reducing your strenght and power to that of when your are in the Digital world. You will no longer have an unfair advantage and I shall use the energy I have taken from you to restore these Pokemons health" Lugia replied.  
Lugia and Distremon both started to glow. Distremon let out a roar and Distremon stopped glowing. He doubled over in pain and the Pokemon began to glow. They stood up and their health and strenght returned. Lugia stayed in the same place, floating. Turning to where the Digidestined stood. Brock and Tracey and Brock joined the group and Ash and Misty, were overhead on Charizard. The group of twelve was reunited and they were all gazing at Lugia.  
"I have done all I can, the rest is up to you. I wish you luck. Farewell chosen one, we shall meet again"  
With that Lugia nose-dived into the river and vanished beneath the deep mysterious waters.  
Distremon stood up, shakily only to be greeted by eight Digimon and all the Pokemon the others had gathered.  
"With or without that power, I am still strong and I still will not be defeated." He cried.  
"WING BLADE!" A birdlike flame appeared from Garudamon and charged at Distremon.  
"HORN BUSTER!" A huge ball of electricity formed between MegaKabuterimons horns and it was sent crashing into Distremon who had let out a roar of pain. And that was only after two attacks   
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon crushed the ground with his hammer sending strong vibrations along the ground into Distremon.  
"FLOWER CANNON!" LilyMon whipped out her cannon and shot a small necklace of flowers around Distremons neck. He struggled to pull it off of his neck.  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewoman pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed. She shot it and it hit Distremon right in the centre of the red circle on his stomach.  
"BULLS EYE!" Twelve kids and eight Digimon yelled.  
MetalGarurmon stepped forward.  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!" he roared as he sprayed out ice at Distremon. Distemon was in extreme pain and he couldn't hold on for much longer. His feet were frozen to the ground, making him unable to move.  
Wargreymon stepped up next to MetalGarurumon.  
"NOVA FORCE!" he yelled shooting a ball of energey gather from around the area at him.  
MagnaAngemon floated above them all.  
"GATE OF DESTINY!"  
A portal appeared behind Distremon.  
"Whattya' say? One more time for the road?" Tai asked his friends.  
"Definitely" they all responded.  
"What about you guys, you in?" Tai yelled up at Misty and Ash,  
"Without a doubt" two voices yelled down.  
  
"Get ready everyone" Tai said to the Digimon.  
Distremon stood up again for the last time  
"Now" twelve voices yelled as one.  
"NOVE FORCE"  
"METAL WOLF CLAW"  
"WING BLADE"  
"FLOWER CANNON"  
"CELESTIAL ARROW"  
"VULCANS HAMMER"  
"HORN BUSTER"  
"ANGEL ROD"  
  
Add them to all the Pokemons strongest attacks and all the attacks previously and you can see how truly creamed Distremon had been. He stumbled back into the portal and just as the gate to the portal was closing, they saw Distremon disintegrate, like all the other Digimon the Digidestined had defeated.  
  
Everything went quiet; cheers and screams of delight destroyed the silence.  
"WE DID IT .WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" Mimi screamed.  
Sora threw her arms around Tai and they hugged.  
"He was tough but we did it" Tai cheered. Sora looked him and beamed.  
"We couldn't have done it without you, Tai. You're a great leader"  
"I'd be nothing with out you. I'd hate this place if I didn't have here everyday with me. I wouldn't be able to live in this place without you"  
Sora smiled and blushed.  
"Well we did it" she remarked, still blushing  
"We sure did", the both realised how close they were to each other, and they moved in closer and pressed their lips together. They're first real kiss  
"I can't believe they did that" they heard Mimi say quietly.  
"Well it was about time, one pair of love-struck friends who wouldn't admit they liked each other is more than enough for me, we don't need another pair" Tracey added.  
.Sora and Tai jumped apart when they realised everyone was watching them, and everyone as looking at them with "awhh aren't they a cute couple" looks.  
"Don't you have anything to do at all?" Tai demanded.  
No" everyone said, still wearing those grins.  
A small wind caused them to look and they saw Charizard   
Flying towards them.  
"Hey what's up?" Misty asked, as Charizard hovered above the ground.  
"Weren't you two watching?" Matt asked.  
Misty and Ash exchanged looks and blushed before shaking their heads.  
"What were you looking at, we thought you two would come down A.S.A.P.?" Brock asked.   
Misty and Ash blushed a bit more.  
"Trees" Ash filled in quickly.  
Misty nodded, with just a little too much bounce.  
"We were looking at these big trees over there" she added.  
"They were big" Ash continued.  
"So we looked at them" Misty finished.  
"Misty why are you wearing Ash's hat?" Mimi asked.   
They had two full-scale blushes going on now.   
"Well I was um minding it for him" she replied, stuttering and stumbling over herself to find an excuse  
At this stage, Ash went on the defensive.  
"Can't a guy give his friend his hat after the world was just barely saved?"  
"Your best friend" Brock filled in.  
"Yes fine, my best friend. It doesn't mean anything happened up there" he protested, trying to disguise his blush. Misty placed a hand over her face, knowing that despite his good intentions, Ash had just blurted out something he shouldn't have. No one said that anything happened up there and now they definitely would think that.   
"Something happened up there" everyone cried at them.  
"Nothing happened " they both insisted, incapable of hiding their blushes at this stage.  
  
"Hello kids" a voice said.   
Everyone looked over at the old man who was transparent. He grinned at them.  
"Good, you know I have always said that we don't ever get to talk to enough old see through guys" Misty remarked, sarcastically.  
"We just never got around to it" Brock replied  
"Now you can see why it was important that you all work as one big team. I have to say what I saw was the most impressive display of teamwork, bravery, strategies, incredibly well trained monster and strenght that I have ever seen. Once you worked together, you formed the most unbeatable team ever to grace either planets." Gennai told them.   
Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Then a number of stomach growls sounded and each kid blushed as they grinned sheepishly.  
The Digimon all transformed into their in training stages and their rookie forms. Misty, Ash, Brock and Tracey looked at the Digimon. Confused.  
"You changed back," they said.  
"He didn't" the Digimon said, nodding at the Gyrados.   
"When Pokemon evolve, they don't change back. It's a permanent thing" Ash explained.  
"Really? When Digimon evolve, they change back into their either rookie stage or in training stage"  
"Well the situations differ under different stipulations," Izzy added.  
Misty and Matt both looked at him confused and asked at the same time.  
"Come again?" Once again they're similarities shining through.  
"Anyway, I'm really hungry, Tai" Agumon complained.  
"I could whip us up a meal," Brock offered.  
Everyone grinned and nodded and began talking at once, when a huge whistle nearly burst their eardrums. Everyone looked at Brock again who has swinging a whistle around his finger. The kind your P.E teacher would use and it gets everyone to be quiet and gives you a major headache.  
"I had a really good idea, there's twelve of us here that means as we could split up into smaller teams, each team could go to a different town and pick up the best ingredients so I could make a meal that none of us would ever forget"  
"That's sounds like a great idea"   
"This is going to be fun"  
"How do we decide teams"  
Misty and Ash looked at each other, sharing identical looks of displeasure  
"Where did Brock get that whistle?" they asked each other.  
  
"Ok, Misty since you now have Gyrados, you take the river and head to the town up north. Anyone who wants to head up that way"  
"Wowee, I can ride on that huge sea thing?" T.K asked.  
"I'm not sure its safe T.K" Matt said.  
"I promise I'll make sure nothing happens", Misty told him, with sincerity in her tone. Matt noticed the sincerity and nodded. Misty giggled and winked.  
"I have an honourary little brother myself so you don't need to worry," she said.  
"You do?" Matt and T.K asked.  
"Sure, it's a boy the same age as T.K named Mikey. You'd like him" Misty told T.K smiling.  
"Can I be your honourary brother too?" T.K asked hopefully. Misty smiled at him warmly.  
"Of course you can"  
"Ok so I think it should be three teams of four" Tai said. Sora pulled Tai away from the group. She smiled at him sheepishly.  
"I'm going to go to the town up north"  
"You want to find out what happened up there between them both, as well?"  
"Yeah, pretty much"  
  
Mimi walked over to the Gyrados and looked up at it fearfully. Misty and T.K were already perched upon Gyrados's head.  
"Are you sure travelling on that thing won't ruin my hair?" she asked.   
Misty, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Tracey and Brock all shot her skeptical looks. Misty looked thoughtful.  
"She reminds me of someone I know, its going to come to me. I know someone just like her but I just can't put my finger on it" she remarked.  
"So Mimi's coming with us?" T.K asked.  
"And so am I" Sora said.  
Misty, T.K and Mimi all looked at her surprised and nodded. Misty helped Sora and Mimi up on Gyrados' head and all four sat up on, three clutching onto their Digimon partners. Brock handed Misty a small piece of paper with the list of things they were supposed to pick up at the town.  
"Ok, we'll meet back here at Sunset, got it?" he asked everyone who nodded in response.  
Gyrados began crashing through the water at a high speed. Everyone watched the Gyrados as it disappeared and the last thing anyone heard of it were three cheering screams of delight and one petrified scream, clearly coming from Mimi.  
"Ok, Ash you take the flying route cause you have Charizard and the others can ride on a flying Pokemon" Brock continued.  
Ash nodded and Charizard let out a huge roar. A few Pidgeotto's and Pidgeot's and Fearow's landed in front of them. Tai climbed up on a Fearow and pulled Kari up with him. Izzy climbed on top of a Pidgeotto and Matt climbed up on another Fearow.  
"Sunset, remember?" Brock called after them, as they flew out of sight.  
"We remember" they called back.  
"Tracey, you can take my Onix and you can head south" Brock told Tracey. Tracey, Izzy and Joe climbed up on Onix and the ground began rumbling, as Onix carrying his three passengers took off to the south.  
"Sunset" he yelled after them, trying to yell above the sound of Onix.  
Sighing he began preparing for the meal that he would have to cook.  
  
"Hey Misty?" T.K asked.  
"Yeah?" she replied, staring out at the river ahead of them.  
"Gennai told us something weird" Sora continued.  
  
"He said that you guys saved the world twice?" Tai told Ash.   
"Twice? Nah we only did that once" he answered.  
"Tai, Gennai said they don't know about the first time" Matt snapped at Tai, quietly.  
"How could you forget something like that?"  
"I don't know, but it's not up to us to inform them of something that maybe they shouldn't know"   
  
"Is Ash really the chosen one?" Izzy asked.  
"Yup chosen by the Gods as the one to save the world" Tracey answered.  
"How?"  
  
"Because the legend told us so" Misty told them.  
"What was the legend?" Sora asked.  
Misty adopted a thoughtful look.  
"Disturb not the harmony  
Of Fire, Ice and Lightning"  
  
"Lest these titans reek destruction   
Upon the world in which they clash" Tracey recited.  
  
"Though the waters great guardian shall arise   
To quell the fighting  
Alone its song shall fail, thus the Earth shall turn to Ash" Ash said, proudly.  
  
"Into thine hands bring together all three  
The treasure combined, tame the beast of the seas" Misty continued.  
  
"From the three Islands,  
Anchient spheres shall you take  
For between life and death, all the difference you'll make" Tracey finished.  
  
"Wow, that's a good legend" Matt remarked.  
"But what actually happened?"  
"Some weird Pokemon collector named Lance tried to capture Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno"  
  
"Zapdos is the electric bird, Moltres is the fire bird and Articuno is the ice bird and if you bring all three together, then that will bring Lugia out. The mythical Pokemon but when Lance captured them"  
  
He disturbed the harmony, the world needs that harmony we went to a festival where a girl called Melody told us that legend. So Ash went off to find the three spheres to reunite the three and restore harmony and Lugia came to help Ash, just like the legend said. Ash almost didn't make it but he got the three spheres so everything turned out ok"  
  
"Wow Gennai's right about that story, it could so be a movie" Tai, remarked.  
"And what would it be called, Pokemon the movie?" Misty turned around and looked at T.K doubtfully.  
"It's got a nice ring to it"  
  
"What about you guys, by the sounds of everything you've done you deserve a movie and a television series, you could call the movie, Digimon the Movie and the T.V series could be Digital monsters"  
  
"It could be Digimon" Tai decided.  
"Digimon: Digital Monsters" Agumon added.  
"Ok so we have a name of our T.V series "  
  
"And you have a name for your movie"  
"It would be pretty cool to see us on the big screen"  
  
A few hours later  
"Misty?" Mimi asked.  
Misty turned around and looked questioningly at the brunette on the large pink cowboy hat.  
"What happened up there when you two were both up on that orange dragon thingie?" she asked. Sora looked at her curiously. Misty blushed and shook her head.  
"Nothing happened."  
"Sora and Tai kissed" Mimi offered  
Misty's eyes went wide as she looked at Sora who was blushing now.  
"What?"  
"I don't know, it just happened, I guess there's always been something there and now I guess we're a couple"  
"I am so happy for you" Misty squelled, hugging Sora.  
Hey don't forget about me," Mimi cried. The three girls giggled and hugged each other tightly.  
"Hey!" T.K objected.  
The gilrs exchanged looks and hugged him.  
  
"C'mon you can tell us" Tai told Ash.  
"Nothing happened," Ash insisted  
"C'mon dude, we're all friends here"  
"Me and Sora are a couple now"  
"Really? Cool. Congratulations"  
"Thanks"  
  
Brock sipped the soup he was making, he licked his lips and crossed his arms and looked thoughtful.  
"Needs more water" he decided.  
A huge wave washed over him suddenly. He spat out all the water in his mouth and looked up at the towering Gyrados.  
"Sorry" voices cried out from above  
"Well I guess I got that water the soup needed." He groaned as he stood up, dripping wet.  
Misty, Sora, Mimi and T.K all hopped off Gyrados after he lowered his head to the ground.  
A Gust blew in, causing them to dig their feet into the ground and try to block their faces with their arms, trying to stand against the wind.  
"We're back" Tai announced as he climbed off the Fearow.  
"Hey Matt "T.K greeted, cheerfully.  
"Hey little bro"  
"Do you know what you could have done to my hair with that trick" Mimi demanded.  
"Sorry" the four guys said.  
Tai went over to Sora and wrapped his arm around his waist.  
"Hi" she chirped, pecking him on the cheek.  
"I waited for so long for you to do that " he told her.  
Misty whispered something to Ash who looked at her surprised. She nodded and he whispered something back, she shook her head and this continued for a while. Just whispering things back and forth. The ground began rumbling, knocking everyone to his or her feet. When they looked up, they saw a huge snake made out of rock looking at them.  
"Hey Onix"  
"Oh sorry 'bout that" Tracey apologised.  
"Has everyone got their food?" Brock asked.  
Everyone held up small shopping bags for approval.  
"Great!"  
"Why did we have to get the girls magazine though?" Tai asked, holding up a Magazine with a stunning blonde girl beaming on the cover.  
"Chhh, cause they're real pretty girls in it" Brock replied, gaining that love-struck look on his face. Misty sighed but said nothing. Brock opened the magazine as he began to dump things into the pot.  
"Hey Misty, check it out. They have a four page special on the "Sensational Swimming Sisters"" Brock remarked. All the boys crowded around to see and they too gained that love-struck face.  
"They're the most beautiful sisters I have ever seen" Matt said, sighing.  
"May I see this? Misty asked, plucking the magazine out of Matt's hands and looking at it.  
"Wow they're not doing too badly for themselves, considering how they refuse to do any Pokemon training"  
"You seem to know a lot about them?" Izzy asked.  
"Wow, they didn't seem like they'd be your heroes" Sora remarked.  
"They are NOT my heroes, I put up with their hissy fits and they're screaming at me way too much for them be my heroes" Misty snapped, making a face.  
"You met them and they screamed at you?" Mimi asked.   
"Daisy, Lily and Violet are my older sisters"! Misty answered  
"And I guess they aren't as bad as I make out. They may really bug me but they do care about me and I care about them and they did teach me everything I needed to know about Pokemon before I left home, Brock can I keep this. Its sort of made me homesick" Misty asked, sadly.  
"As long as you bring me net time your visiting your home"  
"Deal"  
"Hey you know what I just noticed?" Sora asked. 11faces and 8 Digimon faces looked at her.  
"This is just like the first night we all met"  
"Wow it really is"  
"How freaky"  
Oh MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi shrieked, making everyone jump about five feet in the air.  
"WHAT?"  
"You two kissed " she cried, pointing at Ash and Misty.  
Ash and Misty's faces went pale before totally engulfed by to blushes as they shook their heads.  
"No we didn't"  
"Why would I ever kiss Misty, she's Misty"  
"Yeah and I would never kiss Ash"  
"Mimi's right" Tracey said in shock"  
Brock sandwiched them both in a huge hug.  
"That's so great," he yelled.  
Ash and Misty both struggled to get away and started making muffled yells.   
He let them go and Ash felt to his knee's while Misty less gracefully landed on her butt. Both were gasping for air and looked at Brock, shocked.  
"Well?"  
"We kissed, ok?"  
"Ohhhhh you have to tell us all the details" Mimi giggled.  
Misty nodded.  
"But first, could you give me five minutes for my lungs to work again" she asked and flopped down on the ground.  
"Maybe I was little rough on you two!" Brock admitted sheepishly.  
"Maybe just a little" said Ash who was now seated on his ground and Misty who was lying on the ground. Misty sat up again and sighed deeply and exchanged a worried look with Ash.  
"Do we really have to tell you the story, can't you just know that we um did that thing and let it lie?" Ash asked, hopefully.  
"Yes, you have to tell us" Mimi, Sora and Kari cried.  
Misty placed a finger to her cheek and tilted her head.  
"Guess we were outvoted" she remarked, resignation showing on her face and in her voice.  
Once again, a chorus of stomach rumblings and growls filled the air.  
"Look how about a compromise, we eat first and then we can talk about what transpired" Izzy suggested.  
"Or we gossip while we eat" Mimi added.  
"We're not going to get out of telling you this are we?"  
"Nope"  
"Then we may as well eat while humiliating ourselves"  
The group all started moving around, doing they're own separate tasks helping to get the dinner ready. With everyone's added specialities in certain areas and Brock's masterful cooking, a delicious meal was prepared.  
  
"Prepare for trouble" a female voice rang out.  
"And make I double" a male voice added  
Everyone turned around to look at Jessie and James who were standing on a branch, Jessie with her arms extended to the right in a dramatic gesture and James with his left hand mirroring Jessie's gesture.  
The Digidestined watched this stunned while the other four looked and shrugged.  
"Hey Misty could you stir this for a couple of minutes?" Brock asked. Misty nodded and Ash began talking to Tracey, doing the jobs Brock had prescribed for them. Basically not even noticing Team Rocket were even there  
  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within out nation."  
"Why you, agggggghhhhhh", THUD!  
The Digidestined watched them, stunned and confused, they watched as they began they're lines looked down and fell of the tree in surprise. They stared at the pink haired woman; the purple haired man and the cat untangled themselves from the strange mess of body parts on the ground.  
"Hey you twerps, show a little manners," Jessie yelled at them. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey looked over at them, confused. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, T.K, Kari, Joe and Izzy were looked at them completely confused.  
"Do you know how long we spent perfecting that motto"  
"And how much time and effort we put into trying to capture your Pikachu and say the motto"  
"It aint easy, twerps"  
"Show a little respect"  
  
Misty sighed and nodded.  
"You guys are right," Brock said.  
"You can start again if you want" Ash offered.  
  
"To protect the world form devastation"  
"To unite all peoples with our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jessie"  
"James"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"Meowth, thats right"  
  
"They do that every time?" Tai asked, in shock.  
"What was that?" Matt asked.  
  
"That was really great" Misty cheered, clapping.  
"Yeah it's getting better each time," Ash added, also clapping  
"We're sorry we were rude earlier" Brock apologised  
"The practise is paying off "Tracey added.  
  
"Well thanks twerps now hand over da Pikachu" Meowth yelled.  
"Go Arbok and Likitung" Jessie yelled throwing forward her two Pokeballs.  
"You too Victreball"  
  
"Now that's going on?" Sora asked.  
"You kids are about to expierance a Pokemon battle. This is how the Pokemon become strong and grow in levels, its most important to any Pokemon trainer that they should battle"Gennai said, appearing behind the kids again.  
"C'mon Pikachu, lets try a thunderbolt attack " Ash told Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and leapt up into the air.  
"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the small electric mouse roared as electricity crackled around him and built up. The electricity surrounded Team Rocket and blasted them off into the air.  
"Team Rockets blasting off" the three voices yelled in the distance as they disappeared into the sky with a familiar ping.  
"What the heck was that?" Tai asked.  
"Team Rocket" Ash and Tracey replied.  
"But why did they say that whole speech?" Matt asked.  
"It's their motto" Misty and Brock replied.  
"Uh huh yeah, um this still doesn't make sense" Sora pointed out.  
"Well to be perfectly honest with you guys, we don't know why they say the motto but they've been saying it since I left home, wasn't it, Misty?" Ash asked turning around to look at her.  
"Yeah , they after I met you, in the Pokemon centre was the first time we met them and they said their motto and you asked them what they were talking about, they said you still don't get it and you said "How can I, you don't make any sense"  
"Yeah they talked about changing their motto once and they sang a song before" Brock continued.  
Misty, Ash, Pikachu and Brock shuddered.  
"And they rearranged their motto " Tracey added.  
"But they have said that motto since we crossed path with them"  
"And I thought w had it tough with Mimi practising her singing" Joe remarked.  
"Hey" Mimi cried, glaring at Joe.  
"I meant that its tough we don't get to listen to your singing more often that's it" he filled in quickly.  
"Oh, ok" Mimi chirped, happily again. Joe let out a sigh of relief and everyone laughed.  
"Anyway, lets all sit down and enjoy our meal" Brock suggested.  
Everyone plopped down on the ground and began picking out different delights munch on.  
"Ummmmmmm, Brock this donut is REALLY good," Sora said, licking her fingers, which were dripping with the jelly oozing out of it,  
"Yeah?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah you want a bite" she offered, holding the donut out to him. Tai took and bit into it.  
"That reminds me, you two have to tell us what happened on board the orange Pokemon!" Mimi cooed, looking at Ash and Misty. Both of them looked up.  
"Well, um Ash will tell you" Misty said quickly.  
"Me? Why do I have to tell them" he demanded.  
" Because you can never keep your mouth shut, so why keep it shut this time" she teased.  
"I'm not the one who's always saying how romantic this is or that is. I knew you for about two weeks before you started babbling about how romantic everything is so I think this should be your babbling session"  
"You know I always figured they fought so much because they liked each other"  
"Turns out, they genuinely like fighting with each other"  
"Alright, I'll tell the story but by now I'm sure you've grown bored with this and you probably won't want to hear the story after all"  
"Never gonna happen"  
"Didn't think so"  
"We were up on Charizard who really likes battling and he wanted to fly down and join the battle. I was leaning over Charizard  
Flashback  
Misty leaned over the side of Charizard to see if her Gyrados was doing ok when Charizard jerked. She fell and was about to scream when she noticed that she wasn't falling. Ash had grabbed onto her arms and she was dangling over the side of Charizard.  
"Ash was struggling to lift her up.  
"Please don't let go of me" Misty pleaded desperately, as she glanced down at the battle going on down below them.  
"Never gonna happen. Why do you think I never repaid you for that bike" Ash cried, before he realised what he saw saying. Misty looked up at him suddenly, shocked at what he had just said. Ash pulled her and she was sitting directly in front of Ash. He was facing forward with a leg on Charizard's side. Misty was facing him kneeling in front of him.  
"What does THAT mean?" she asked, trying to make eye contact with him.  
"That I have a thing for you" he confessed, quietly. He was suddenly fascinated by the scales on Charizard's back. Misty grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.  
When they parted Ash was wearing a goofy grin but Misty wore one of seriousness, delight and love.  
"You should told me," she said. They both looked down on the battle with a slight difference. Ash now had his arms around her waist, holding her so that she didn't fall off. Or at least that's what he would said if anyone asked about it.  
  
"And that's the story" Misty, said sighing.  
"That is so romantic," Mimi said with a giggle.  
"Yeah, I don't know why you didn't want to share that story, that's something you could be telling to your grandkids" Sora added. Misty ad Ash shrugged and went back to eating.  
"  
You know we may never see each other again" Joe piped up for no obvious reason. Everyone paused and looked around.  
"Well, I guess he's right" Tai stated.  
"Unless we agree to meet up at some time" T.K pointed out.  
"Like Christmas?" Misty asked,  
"I think we should make a pact, we have to meet up at Christmas, doesn't matter when but it must be at Christmas" Mimi suggested.  
"I agree" Brock said. Tracey nodded. Misty and Ash exchanged looks, smiled and nodded.  
"Count us in" Tai said, speaking for Sora, himself and Kari.  
"Us too" matt and T.K said. Joe looked skeptical but nodded. Izzy thought about for a moment but shrugged it off and nodded.  
"So, we're agreed that it should be at Christmas?" Tai asked.  
"Agreed"  
Everyone settled down and conversations began, just like the first night. Misty chatted to Sora, Mimi and Kari. The girls played with Togepi and chatted and the guys talked about things. Then the guys and the girls would all create a master conversation going on between everyone. The two groups being fully united as one.  
The next morning  
"Good morning" Gennai's voice rang waking up the kids from their joyful slumber. Everyone stood up yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his or her eyes.  
"Its time!" Gennai said.   
"Already?" a number of voices asked.  
"'Fraid so"  
"Wow, it didn't last every long" Misty said, her eyes beginning to water.  
"It didn't did it?" Brock added.  
"Well I hate saying goodbye" Mimi wailed as she ran over and captured Misty in a bear hug.   
"I'll miss you too, but its easier to miss you if I can breathe" Misty squeaked. Mimi let go and they embraced in a gentler hug. Sora hugged Misty and Misty picked up Kari and hugged her.  
"Its going to be weird not having you guys around" Ash said, sadly.  
"Hey Ash?" T.K asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would we have been good Pokemon trainers?" he asked. Misty smiled at him.  
"You could have battled it with the best of em" he replied, smiling down at the small blonde boy.  
"And won" Misty added.  
Tracey was sitting on the ground sketching when Misty noticed and went over to him ad peered over his shoulder.  
"I don't really know what to say" Ash began.  
"Good luck to all of you, I hope you get home" Brock filled in shaking the guys' hands.  
"You too"  
"We can't go home, not yet. Our journeys not finished yet. There's still so much we all have to learn and this is how we're going to learn it" Ash said, with a small grin.  
"Well whatever is you guys are trying to learn, for what it's worth I think you've learned enough to make you great Digidestined" Tai remarked.  
"And great friends" Matt added  
"And great people" Sora finished  
"Hey guys, look at this" Misty called. Everyone walked over and looked at the picture. It was a portrait of all of them.  
"Wow"  
"Well you know I'm so really depressed and I think there's only one thing we can do" Mimi said.  
"Sing?" Izzy suggested, sarcastically.  
"Yup"  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
Misty stood up and flashed them a grin.  
"I've got a great song for us to sing"  
  
"I believe the sun should never set upon an argument ".  
I believe we place out happiness is others peoples hands  
I believe that junkfood tastes so good because its bad for you  
I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do  
I believe that beauty magazines promote low esteem  
I believe I'm loved when I'm completely by myself alone  
  
I believe in karma, what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real loee till you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't what you've got until you say goodbye  
  
I believe you can control or choose your sexuality  
I believe that trust is more important that monagamy  
I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul  
I believe that family is worth more than money or gold.  
  
I believe the struggle for financial freedom is unfair  
I believe the only ones who disagree are millionaires  
  
I believe in karma, what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love till you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't what you've got until you say goodbye  
  
I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness  
I believe that wedding bliss negates the need to be undressed  
I believe that God does no endorse TV evangelists   
I believe in love surviving death into eternity  
  
I believe in karma, what you give is what you get returned  
I believe you can't appreciate real love till you've been burned  
I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side  
I believe you don't what you've got until you say goodbye  
  
"Very nice" Gennai said, to the kids who were now sitting on the ground, laughing.  
"We were pretty good weren't we?" Joe asked, with a grin.  
Misty bit her lip and stood up. She walked over to Tentomon and smiled at him. His cheeks went red and she bent over so she was looking in his eyes.  
"Look, Tentomon. Your were absolutely great back there. I was so impressed. You're my hero" with that, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Tentmon blushed even deeper and stuttered.  
"It was nothing"  
"It wasn't nothing to me "Misty replied with a bright smile.  
The large portal opened and the kids saw rays of light shining down.  
"I guess this is it" Matt said.  
"I'm going to miss you, blondie " Misty said, tears streaming down her face.  
"Don't forget...Christmas. We made a pact," Mimi cried.  
They all hugged one another before the kids stepped into the light. They could feel a strange tingly feeling and they saw they were floating above the four still standing on the ground.  
They listened to the screams of goodbyes and farewell's and they screamed out their goodbyes. Tai was waving like crazy when they reached the portal and just as they disappearing into the portal, beams of light shot down towards the ground where Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey all stood.  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!! YOU FORGOT YOUR"" Misty screamed, but it was too late. The portal was sealed and the sky didn't show any sign of opening up again.  
She fell to her knees and stared down at the thing that landed in front of her. She picked it up and saw Ash and Brock do the same. They stared down at the small devices and exchanged looks.  
"You guys don't think?" she began.  
"Nah" they all said shaking their heads but the three of them had their own doubts and all three knew what they were and knew what it could mean.  
  
"Wonder what those things were" Tai murmured to himself, thinking back to what he saw flying through the sky just before they left.  
"What's wrong, Tai?" Sora asked.  
"Nothing, c'mon gang, lets get going" he said standing up and taking lead.   
"You think we're going to see them again?"  
"We made a promise didn't we?"  
"Yeah but do you really think that?"  
"I don't know but I know that we gotta keep hoping"  
Now they were that a tiny bit more prepared for their next challenge. It could be their hardest, yet.  
The End 


End file.
